Sparkles of the Past
by C.W. Aiko
Summary: After Reenie leaves for good, Serena followes the voices that called to her and ends up all alone in a far away land, on a distant moon. Why is she here? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter #1  
Time Trips  
  
  
  
################################################################  
Hello, hello! This story is slightly different then my last one. But think you will enjoy it.   
  
Not as much of Reenie as before, but she is still here. Um, Oh gosh i'm so worried no one   
  
will like this. If you read it and hate it please tell me.   
##################################################################   
  
  
It was a bright and clear day in Tokyo and the birds were chirping merrily in the trees   
  
over head. Near by a lake sparkled in the sunlight and ducks bent their heads in search of   
  
bread pieces that maybe a passerby would have left on the ground. Every thing seemed   
  
perfect and happy everything except for the small group standing in a secluded spot just   
  
off of the walkway.   
  
Strikingly beautiful girls stood side by side. A tall brunette with rich brown hair,  
  
  
a girl with long yellow hair, one with a deep aqua hair and a backpack, and one serious  
  
looking girl with hair the color of ravens wings. The stood outside of a smaller group of  
  
people. Two men, one in his thirties, and one that seemed to be in his college years  
  
watching a tearful good - bye scene in front of them. "I'll miss you Serena , sniffed a  
  
young girl - child with the most amazing color of hair. It was a cotton candy pink , and set  
  
off her watery ruby eyes. She was hugging a petite blond who was also sniffing and  
  
rubbing her nose.   
  
"Oh, Reenie, I wish you didn't have to go now."   
  
If it was possible she hugged the child closer. "Thank you, for everything." The girl   
  
stepped away from the group and blinking her eyes rapidly raised her hand into the air.   
  
"Crystal Time key, I seek entrance to the 30 Th. century. Take me Home!"  
  
the blond got up from her kneeling position and reached for the child.   
  
"Reenie..."   
  
Reenie was in mid float and rising higher.  
  
"See you soon, mommy."   
  
And then in a flash of light, she was gone, back to the future, to 30th century Crystal   
  
Tokyo.   
  
"Oh, Small Lady!"   
  
Serena whispered feeling a loneliness that she hadn't felt in the last two years. Reenie had   
  
gone home for visits before but now she was going home to stay. Serena wouldn't see her   
  
again until she was born one hundred years from now. The college student stepped   
  
forward and laid his hands on her shoulders, and waited. He knew that Serena had yet to   
  
shut off her tie with their future daughter. This was a time that he gave to them and them   
  
alone. Serena waited and waited. What was taking so long? It was much longer then   
  
the last time that Reenie had gone back.  
  
Finally she heard. I'm back and got a picture of the beautiful Crystal Tokyo. What  
  
took you so long? she asked. Are you all right? Yes Serena, I'm fine! Stop cuddling  
  
me already!. Then she felt the contriteness and slight ashamement coming from Reenie.  
  
I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to snap. There was some sort of disturbance in the fourth  
  
dimension and that is why I took so long. Gotta go bye! Wait! what was the  
  
disturbance?! Serena called out but received no answer. Reenie had shut down her part  
  
of the communication for now. Later she would reopen it. Serena sighed closing her end  
  
down part way, leaving it open just enough to be able to notice when Reenie came back  
  
on. They did this for a reason, Reenie needed the privacy for when she saw her parents  
  
and Serena did it because she didn't want to feel left out when the Queen and King  
  
welcomed their daughter home. Sighing, she resigned her self to knowing that she would  
  
always be able to hear Reenie is the girl wanted her to. On the outwards appearance it  
  
looked as if Serena was just staring off into space. Not even a flicker crossed her porcelain  
  
features. Then she suddenly smiled. A bright cheery smile that seemed to perfectly match  
  
the surrounding scenery.   
  
"So, who wants to go shopping?" she had to do something to fill the void in her schedule.   
  
The one that would now be empty without Reenie in it. Shopping was the best possible   
  
way to do it, wasn't it?   
  
"Yea!!" chorused the other girls. The two men, Darien and Nubius groaned. This could be   
  
a long day. but both were secretly happy that Serena had thought of something to fill their   
  
time. They would al miss the bouncy pink hair sprite but none as much as Serena, and if   
  
  
she could be happy then it would be hard to stay sad in wake of her bubbly personality.   
  
  
Hours and what seemed like hours later they were all standing in the mall. Well... not all of  
  
them. Darien and Nubius sat on a bench that was surrounded by the many packages  
  
secured by the teenage girls. The former spoken of people were all merrily eating their ice  
  
creams, bought by the men because all five of the women swore that they were now  
  
broke. The girls seemed oblivious to the men who sat their in gloomy silence, they were  
  
also oblivious to the passing boys who ogled them from afar. Especially Serena. Her long  
  
golden hair seemed especially brilliant in the mid day sun light. And the way that her  
  
laughter rang out upon hearing a joke it was no problem to understand why the young  
  
men heads swiveled around to catch a glimpse of from whom the tinkling sound came  
  
from. Darien took it all in stride until one particular young man decided to approach  
  
Serena and ask her out.   
  
"No, unfortunately I can't go out with you but one of these other pretty girls can."   
  
She gestured to Mina, Rae, Lita , and Amy , who blushed. The boy took  
  
a quick look around at the other girls and dismissed them just as quickly. His attention  
  
fixed again on the angel in front of him he asked her again and again she refused. She  
  
smiled to try and lighten the refusal. Unfortunate he took it to mean that she was playing   
  
with him and promptly grabbed her arm in effort to take her with him. .Darien was on his  
  
feet and walking over to them. Unfortunately the man had accidentally grabbed some of  
  
Serenas flowing hair along with her arm and pulled that as well. Serena winced and began  
  
to pull away again. Darien saw her wince and grabbed her fiercely to his chest breaking  
  
the guys hold on her. The guy looked up angrily to see who had interfered in his horrible  
  
skills at achieving a girlfriend and realized his mistake. The man now holding Serena was  
  
at least 6'2 and looked as if he benched three hundred easily. Their was also murder and a  
  
fierce possessive look in the mans eyes and the young guy backed away with arms  
  
outstretched to ward off the tall man if he happened to come after him. Then about ten  
  
feet away he turned and ran like hell. Serena thought the whole deal very funny and broke  
  
into gales of laughter. Darien scowled for a while and then had to laugh with his girlfriend.  
  
It was kinda funny how he had run like a coward. Hugging Serena close to his side he  
  
walked back to the bench and sat down, Serena on his lap.   
  
"Oh, m-m-mufffffin! that was sooo funnnny!"   
  
She managed between peals of laughter. Her cheeks had a bright rosy tint  
  
to them and her luminous blue eyes sparkled with her uncontainable laughter. Darien  
  
smiled. It was hard to believe that after all they had gone through and all of the threats on  
  
their lives that he still got jealous. He would always worry he supposed , about his Buns  
  
leaving him. It was a problem that every man faced sooner or later in their lives. but after  
  
the way that his parents died he felt it even more strongly then most would. He just  
  
couldn't invision a future with out his meatball head in it. Serena seemed to sense his  
  
agitation an leaned down to place a sweetly gentle kiss on his lips. Then just as he reached  
  
up to deepen it she wrenched free of his grasp and teasingly smiled back at him. "Darien,"  
  
she said in her 'oh, I'm just so adorable' voice.Uh oh Here it comes. He opened his  
  
mouth and spoke the words that he just knew were brimming in her little golden head.  
  
"Muffin, Would you please take back my bags to my house so I can go do 'girl' stuff with  
  
Mina and them. Pretty, pretty please Muffin?"   
  
His high falsetto voice mimicked Serenas badly but the effect was the same. Every one   
  
stopped and stared at him and then slowly the grins worked their way across the group.   
  
Even Nubius smiled once he caught on to the plan. Serena however did not seem to think   
  
his play acting very funny and frowned crossing her arms across her chest. "  
  
  
Not Funny." she said dryly. But the sparkle was in her eyes and the giggles slipped out a   
  
few minutes later.   
  
  
"Please Muffin?" she pleaded  
  
knowing that she had already won the battle. Darien sighed. He knew that Serena and the  
  
girls would just wonder around the mall and look at guys or what ever it was that they did  
  
when they did ' girl' stuff. He nodded heaving a greatly exaggerated sigh of despair and  
  
caught the flying blur of girl when Serena flung herself into his awaiting arms.  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you! " she cried. He hugged her and then watched her   
  
walk off with the other girls.  
  
  
"She certainly is excitable." Nubius commented. Darien turned around and  
  
grinned at the picture he saw. There was Nubius but one really couldn't see him under all  
  
of the packages that he had some how managed to lift into his arms. Darien wisely picked  
  
off the packaged from the front of the huge pile and started to walk away.   
  
"Ouf!" the muffled grunt startled him and he turned sharply around expecting to see his   
  
companion on the ground under the bags that he still carried. Instead all he saw were the   
  
bags on the ground. Nubius was holding Serena in his arms. He had not gotten accustom   
  
to the quick leaps that she was known for, and had barely caught himself when she had   
  
thrown herself trustingly into his arms.   
  
"Bye, Uncle!" she said and then ran off down the mall yelling "Wait for me guys. Hey! I   
  
Said! Wait for me!" Nubius slowly gathered the purchases and walked to Dariens side.   
  
"I didn't see that coming." Darien grinned.   
  
"You rarely do. That's one off the things I love about her, the surprises." Nubius smiled   
  
shortly,   
  
"Just like her mother, so full of energy." With that they walked out off the mall and out to   
  
Dariens red car.   
  
Once at home Nubius sat down wearily on the couch. He loved this house, the one that  
  
Serena and Darien had helped him find. It was small, but spacious and light. It was already  
  
filled with knick knacks and pictures that he had gotten as house warming gifts. Even  
  
Serenas parents had helped out. of course they thought that he was Kens brother, this was  
  
due to his memory adding technique. Nubius had placed them under a hypnosis much like  
  
Reenie had when she first came to Tokyo. Then they had welcomed him whole heartedly  
  
back form his long trip to Africa. Or so they thought. He stretched his legs out on the  
  
cream colored sofa and looked around the living room. He liked this room, as did his  
  
niece. It was her favorite. The light colors and huge picture window filled the room with  
  
sunshine during the day and silver moonlight in the night. They had spent special time in  
  
this room. Just him and her. Only they had decorated it and it was already filled with  
  
memories that he would cherish for a long time to come. beside the couch sat two  
  
pictures. One of him, Serena, and Reenie and one of Serena and Darien. They were special  
  
pictures and reminded him of the family that he now had. Several more pictures littered  
  
the house. Some of the gang. Some of just him and Reenie, or Serena. And one huge  
  
picture dominated the area above the mantle. It fit he room perfectly. A certain painter had  
  
drawn it for him. She was one of Serenas many friends and Serena had told her just what  
  
to draw. It was of the Moon kingdom. Resplendent in moonlight and sparkling with a  
  
beauty that only it had had. Serena had especially loved the way that the Sea of Serenity  
  
sparkled. It had been one of her favorite places as a child, but of course she really didn't  
  
remember it all that well. Feeling warm and comforted he drifted off to a light sleep. Not  
  
knowing that he would soon be awoken with a shock.  
  
Darien worked quietly at his computer. Staring at the screen didn't seem to help. It   
  
was just to quiet in this place. With Reenie gone and Serena with the girls he felt strangely   
  
out off ease in the quiet atmosphere. His thoughts wandered to his girlfriend ads the   
  
tended to do. What was she doing? Would she spontaneously visit him the way that she   
  
sometimes did? He hoped so. It was one of the many things that he looked forward to.   
  
They would go out to eat and spend some quality time with each other the way that they   
  
rarely did when Reenie came to visit. Hopefully it would be romantic and one thing would   
  
lead to another until they finally melded their lips together in a slow passionate kiss...   
  
What was he thinking?! Shaking his head clear of those tempting but also distracting   
  
thoughts he once again found himself facing a computer screen. Only now it was black and   
  
had the screen saver floating across it. He smiled a little. Reenie had tampered with it   
  
again and now the words that floated across the screen read. Magical Sunrises. It was his   
  
and her habit to get up and watch the sunrise in the morning. Just as it was his and Serenas   
  
habit to watch the sunset at night. Of course Reenie would always stumble back to bed   
  
after wards but it was a father daughter time for only the two of them. Serena knew this   
  
and wisely accepted it. His little girl. So grown up now. But he would have a chance to   
  
watch her grow up all over again in the future, with his Queen at his side. A sense of   
  
forbodding swept across his mind and then was quickly gone. he quickly reached out and   
  
felt Serenas presence safe and sound at the mall. Since it was so quick he just brushed it   
  
off as lack of concentration. He once again turned to the screen ready to work after his   
  
zoning. But something nagged at him in the back of his mind. It would soon come to bare   
  
though.  
  
Reenie felt fresh and full of joy, she felt like skipping. That was of course rediculous at   
  
her age. She was really about three hundred years old but that was only because of the   
  
crystals power. Really in mind and body she acted and seemed like a normal ten year old.   
  
She was a full blown scout too. Well almost. Being home and with her mother and father   
  
was a great feeling. Oh of course she loved Serena and Darien but she loved her parents   
  
even more. Her mother had almost cried right in front of everyone when Reenie had   
  
reached home. Even her father was misty eyed. The scouts had all hovered over her and   
  
exclaimed at how much she had grown. Really she hadn't grown all that much since she   
  
had left for Tokyo. But well, the adults certainly did act like she had. She had unpack her   
  
stuff in her room and taken time to walk the castle and get to know all of the servants that   
  
were new along with those that were old friends. She had run into Yatia, one of the few   
  
servants that had been there since before she could remember. These were the servants   
  
that her mother trusted whole heartedly and they were allowed to stay for as long as they   
  
liked. The rest were rotated, , none of them yet trusted enough by either the Queen or   
  
King to stay for prolonged periods of time. Yatia was from a planet outside of the solar   
  
system. It was beautiful Aqua planet with calm seas and bright green forests. She was   
  
older then the Queen and had a knowing look in her eyes that spoke of years of   
  
intelligence. It was the same look that Reenies mother had frequently. The look of wisdom   
  
that only came from tragedies and years of struggle. But Reenie loved her like a mom.   
  
Yatia had read her stories and cared for her when her parents had been unable to take her   
  
with them in business trips. So when Reenie had spotted her in the palace gardens she had   
  
launched herself at her trusting Yatia to catch her as she had always done. Yatia had to   
  
failed her this time either. Reenie was caught in strong arms, all four of them and swung   
  
around in circles.   
  
"My dear ssmall Lady! You are home again ! You will ssstay longer yes?" Yatia  
  
asked. Her English was clipped and she always prolonged her S's but she was  
  
understandable.   
  
"Oh yes Yatia home to stay!" Reenie laughed in abandonment and flung  
  
out her arms to feel the wind blow against them. After a few minutes of twirling around  
  
and around she had gotten dizzy and begged Yatia to stop. She had complied and now  
  
Reenie sat on her lap as she had always done and told her of all the stories and exploits  
  
that had happened in the past. about halfway through Great Uncle Nubius had shown up  
  
and he had swept her into a giant bear hug just like he had done the past. He also sat down  
  
to listen to the tales. Reenie felt at ease and completely joyful. Unknowingly she opened  
  
herself to her and Serenas brain wave. So she was slightly taken aback when an image of  
  
Serena smiling popped into her head. Then she figured, well it was open now, nothing to  
  
do but keep it that way. It was comforting too, knowing that Serena was there. The day  
  
went wonderfully and the hours passed by quickly, soon it was time for Reenie to come in  
  
for dinner. Her mother popped her head out the crystal doors and shouted to her. Small  
  
Lady, time for dinner. the queen was wearing comfortable jeans and an oversized  
  
sweatshirt. It was a tradition to dress comfortably for dinner unless it was a state dinner.  
  
This way everyone was at ease and a family atmosphere surrounded them. It was  
  
surprising how much The Queen resembled Serena when she was dressed comfortably.  
  
They could have been twins. The dinner was long and happy. Everyone sat down and  
  
stories were told again for those who hadn't heard them the first time around. Reenie ate  
  
so much that afterwards she felt immediately sedated and asked to go to bed early.  
  
Serenity couldn't hide the disappointment at not being able to talk to her newly returned  
  
daughter for longer , but then seemed to realize that Reenie wasn't going anywhere the  
  
next day or for a long time to come, and had brightened up. Serenity tucked Reenie into  
  
bed that night. Reenie was to big for that but felt that her mother needed to do it just this  
  
one time. When her mother left she turned to stare at the crystal bell on her night table . It  
  
was a gift from Helios and she never slept without it. It gave her peace and she felt  
  
drowsy. It was her mothers voice that sent her to sleep. Serenity was in her room probably  
  
brushing out her long golden/ silver hair as she did every night since before Reenie could  
  
remember. She was humming a song that Serena herself hummed at night. She had been  
  
told that it was the same song that the star locket played when activated, it was soft and  
  
gently flowed over her like a soothing waterfall, Reenie smiled. She fell asleep to the  
  
familiar tune. She awoke to a feeling of being utterly lost.  
  
Serena was walking around the mall with the girls one moment looking in the store  
  
windows at things that she couldn't possibly buy with her meager allowance one minute  
  
and the next she was looking at a beautiful garden, her uncle Nubius was there along with  
  
a strange but kindly looking woman . Reenie, it must be Reenie that she was sensing.  
  
She must have opened up her mind to me again. She smiled feeling strangely comforted  
  
now that she could again feel the little spore again. Then she returned to the present where  
  
none had even noticed her spacing out. Thank the Moon. If Rae even thought that she was  
  
acting like a ditz again she would start into another one of their infamous fights. Not that  
  
Serena didn't enjoy them , but she wasn't in the mood for it right now. It was getting late  
  
and she was feeling not at ease for some reason. A strange chill permeated the large mall  
  
and swept down her spine. She halted in mid step and glanced wearily around trying to  
  
find whatever it was that was giving off this strange vibe. Amy was the first to notice the  
  
absence of Serenas usually bright chatter and stopped in mid step also.   
  
"Serena? What is it?" she asked. This was weird, her friend looked like Rae did when she   
  
felt something off kilter in the universe. Just to make sure that something was indeed   
  
wrong she glanced at Rae to see what her reaction was. But Rae seemed perfectly all   
  
right. At least until she cocked her head to the side and stared blankly at a near by plant,   
  
much in the same way that Serena was doing. "Umm..guys?" Mina was trying to look at   
  
both of them at the same time and in doing so looked peculiarly cross eyed.   
  
  
"What's wrong Rae? Serena?" Lita was braced for a fight in case there was a youma   
  
around somewhere hiding, waiting for an attack. "I don't know," Rae whispered.   
  
"Something is off, not right. it feels like, it feels like..." she just didn't seem to be able to   
  
grasp the word that she wanted to give and looked to Serena for help. In response so did   
  
all of the other girls. If Rae couldn't help them then maybe Serena could.  
  
  
"An opening, a vortex. Somewhere but where?" Serena was glancing around looking for   
  
what no one could seem to see or even sense except her and Rae. Amy reached into her   
  
sub space pocket for her computer and frowned when she couldn't immediately find it. In   
  
confusion she glanced up. And sighed. Serena had done her disappearing thing again.   
  
There was her computer safe and sound but in Serenas hands. Serena was typing away   
  
furiously at it and frowning more with each passing moment. With a dejected sigh she   
  
gave Amy back her computer.   
  
  
"You find it Amy, I really don't think that thing likes me very much." Amy more than   
  
happily took her computer back and also began to type. A frown much like her friends   
  
appeared on her face but it quickly disappeared and she grinned.  
  
"Found it." she exclaimed.   
  
"Well where is it?" Mina was crowded right up to Amys side and peering over her   
  
shoulder in hopes of finding out where it was before everyone else.   
  
"Outside." before Amy could even put her computer back the other girls were off and   
  
running.   
  
"Hey, wait up!" she cried and chased them out the door. people stopped and stared at the   
  
rude girls who were pushing their way out of the mall.   
  
"Well never!" one old matron said in disgust. None of the girls had stopped to  
  
see what door they were going out of. It was the exit door.   
  
"OOPS , sorry." Mina said but continued on her way just the same. Once outside they all   
  
looked around  
  
"Where outside?" Lita asked getting impatient. "The bushed." Serena said a split second   
  
before Amy.  
  
"How.. " Amy started but had no time to finish her question for Serena was already  
  
walking toward it. Then sprinting, then in a flat out run. The girls struggled to catch up to  
  
her and almost ran into her when she came to a sudden halt three feet from the shrubbery.  
  
"Hey, what gives Serena?" Mina shouted skidding to a halt. I" I don't see anything." Lita  
  
said speculatively.   
  
"Its there." Rae whispered. "I can feel it."   
  
Serena looked like she was in awe of something. This could be bad The girls thought very   
  
bad. Serena stared at the swirling vortex all colors of the rainbow swirled and turned into   
  
each other. A dazzling light blazed from the middle of it and highlighted the other colors   
  
to the brilliance of gems. It called to her. she felt drawn to it so strongly that it took all of   
  
her inner power to resist. What was it? It couldn't be bad. nothing this wonderful looking   
  
could possibly be bad could it? The opening was so close to her that if she reached out her  
  
  
hand it would touch it. "Serenity..." a voice like bells rang through her ears.   
  
"Serenity.."  
  
"What, what do you want?" Her friends looked at her strangely.   
  
"Serena , are you OK?"  
  
Rae moved closer to her friend.  
  
"Serenity... come, help us." the voice was so beautiful and Serena tried to resist it but   
  
found her self moving closer to it all the same. The vortex opened further, the light got   
  
brighter. " How can I help you? What's wrong?" she asked wanting to help who ever it   
  
was with all of her being. "Please Serenity, only you can help us, we need your help." the   
  
voice was fainter now and Serena thought frantically that she might lose it. "no wait!" she   
  
stepped forward   
  
"Don't go." she pleaded. reaching her hand out desperately. The colors of the portal   
  
swirled over her hand and arms. the other girls were starting to panic. They could now see   
  
the vortex and Serena looked as if she might step into it!   
  
"No! Serena wait." They crowded up to her and grabbed on to her arms.  
  
Serena seemed to shake herself out of the her daze and looked at them.   
  
"No please, they need me." she said in such a sad voice that the girls were slightly taken   
  
back by it. They momentarily eased their grip on her arms when they saw a tear trickle   
  
down her face. She hadn't shed a tear since that day over six months ago when she had   
  
defeated Proc in the volcano. Serena took full advantage of their easy grip and started   
  
again toward the strange warm light. The voice had stopped. "Please, wait. I'm coming."   
  
she said beseechingly.  
  
"I'm coming." she slipped her other arm into the vortex and felt her self  
  
being pulled toward the center. Faintly she heard the others call out to her, but paid them  
  
no head. She had to find out what this was. Who needed her. Her body was swallowed by  
  
the swirling mists of colors and she watched her world slip away into nothingness.   
  
The girls watched their leader vanish inside the portal and cried out. Where was she going.  
  
What was going to happen to her. They had only eased their grip on her for a moment and  
  
then she was gone! Outraged and terrified for her they ran into the vortex as well. Or so  
  
they thought. Where the portal had been there was now only green bushed. Rae pounded  
  
her fists against the ground and shouted Serenas name. The others felt just as lost what  
  
were they going to do? Darien, Darien would know. He had that special link to her that  
  
they didn't. They would go to him for help.  
  
Serena must have fallen asleep, yes that's what must have happened. For when she opened  
  
her eyes she saw sunlight. It had been a dark night before. But the surroundings that she  
  
saw didn't belong in Tokyo. Even though the trees were green the grass was a definite  
  
light blue. Even the flowers that she lay on were different. They were a startling shade of  
  
silver, so silver that although they resembled the grass, they were just a shade darker and  
  
sparkled slightly in the filtering sunlight. Mixed in with the silver flowers were blooms of  
  
all shapes and sizes but not one of them was from Earth. Near by, well probably not so  
  
near by was a small building standing utterly alone in the vast glen that she sat in. This  
  
wasn't Earth, what was it then? Not the future, she hadn't traveled through time, it didn't  
  
feel right. Ohhh! She never should have listened to that voice! Now look where she was,  
  
in some far off place, alone, and she decided with a sigh of defeat, completely lost. She  
  
decided to try something, it was a last chance effort, concentrating she sent out a plea. On  
  
all channels of her mind, hoping that someone would hear. Help! She waited, and  
  
waited, the suns position in the sky got lower until it touched the horizon. Then   
she started to weep. Small crystal tears that rolled down her cheeks and   
plopped onto the dainty silver flowers underneath her. There was no reply.  
################################################################################  
  
Soooooooo, how was it? For those of you who are reading this as my first fan fic you might have some questions. If you want to know all about Nubius and the other things that you probably think are wierd, read my other fan fic, Its called Pale Beams.Please R &R! :) 


	2. Sparkles of the Past Chapter 2

Sparkles of the Past  
  
Chapter#2  
  
Lost  
  
  
  
  
Ok, This is rated R for language and probably some other stuff too, just not Yet. I hope   
  
who ever is reading this is liking the story. I don't kn9ow because only one wonderful   
  
person reviewed it so far. Does no one CARE?!?! *Sniff* *Sniff*  
  
  
  
  
  
She was lost.. and after shedding her tears over it she felt foolish. Why did she cry so   
  
much? it was such baby stuff. She had thought that she had grown out of it last year, when   
  
she decided to become the perfect s princess and scout leader. Apparently she hadn't   
  
though and she wanted to hit herself for it. There was nothing to do just sitting here, so   
  
she might as well find a place to sleep for the night. She looked at the horizon, splendid   
  
colors of purple and gold and pink slashed across it and she almost thought about just   
  
sitting here to watch it. This thought made her think about her prince. So far away on   
  
Earth. Would he be looking for her yet? Would the others? Making up her mind to be   
  
sensible she came to her feet and started to walk toward a hut that she had seen earlier in   
  
the day. As she neared she noticed that there were lights on! A slight spring of hope   
  
sparked inside of her. Maybe the people there would help her find her way home. She   
  
knocked on the door quietly and waited. When no one answers she knocked louder.   
  
Footsteps echoed out to her and the door opened to a naggling old woman .   
  
  
  
"Who's there?" she grumbled. Upon spotting Serena she growled. Serena backed away   
  
cautiously, and gave the woman her very brightest 100 watt smile.  
  
  
"Hello, my name is Serena, I was wondering if maybe I could ...." SLAM!! the door shut   
  
in her face. She grimaced how rude! Steeling her self she again knocked on t he door   
  
loudly and waited for the sour old woman to open it again.   
  
  
  
"What is it!" the door opened and Serena smiled again.   
  
  
  
"I am sorry....."   
  
  
  
"What? What was that, speak up!" the woman cocked her head to one side and leaned   
  
toward Serena.   
With a start Serena realized that the senile old woman must obviously be   
  
deaf. Speaking in her loudest voice which in truth could have made a non - deaf person   
  
become deaf she said very slowly and using her lips over much that she was Serena and she   
  
was lost and could she stay here for the night? The woman though for a while and   
  
nodded her head in a consent. Serena heaved a sigh of relief. She helped the woman   
  
whose name was Natia, to clean the dishes, which were actually flat disks made of a metal   
  
that Serena had never seen before, not surprising since she had never been on this planet   
  
before. The lady thanked her and sat down upon her rocker. She was deaf but she could   
  
talk and she started to tell of her planet. She had not been born and raised on this world   
  
but on another . One that was a beautiful shade of blue and the most serene seas were her   
  
home. Deep soothing waters that calmed the soul and brought peace to those who needed   
  
it. Under the water was where they built their homes and there it was that they lived   
  
peacefully. Or had, until an evil force had come and taken over it. Now they lived on   
  
separate planets, forced to escape in order to survive. They had come so unexpectedly and   
  
unannounced that even the queen of the planet had not foreseen it. The Queen was a good   
  
one and her people had made sure of her safety and dared a heroic effort to save her first.   
  
  
  
  
After she was saftely away they had rebelled and been slowly slaughtered for their efforts.   
  
The lucky remainders had fled and here she as. Far away from her beloved planet.   
  
"What of the evil? Are they still there?" Serena asked. She was getting upset, Natia was on   
  
the verge of tears and she felt somehow close to her knowing how she felt to have lost her   
  
home to evil.  
  
  
"Yes dear they are, not even the great Queen has the power to defeat them."  
  
"What great Queen, where is she, had she tried?"   
  
Natia could only shake her head, Serena was asking too many questions too fast and she   
  
couldn't keep up with them. She merly stated that she was tired and needed her rest. She   
  
showed Serena where she could sleep and then hobbled to her own chambers. Serena   
  
waited until she was sure that Natia was sleep ing soundly then quietly went outside to   
  
think. She laid on the ground and gazed at the night sky. The stars were incredible. Serena   
  
sucked on her breath at their beauty. Hundreds upon hundreds of them blazed in t he sky.   
  
A few stood out and she could only guess that the bluer one was Natias home world. The   
  
other two must have been other neighboring worlds. They were almost as large as the   
  
Moon back at home. Tears welled in her eyes and she hurriedly brushed them away. She   
  
was not going to cry. She was Sailor Moon, champion of justice and Sailor Moon was   
  
brave, she didn't cry like a baby. She closed her eyes and relaxed trying to make the   
  
aching in her shoulders disappear. A strange sensation crept up her spine. Something   
  
familiar , she could have sworn that it was magic. Forcing herself to not get anymore   
  
exited she concentrated harder and listened, actually listened to the night sounds around   
  
her. No crickets chirped but something else was there, an almost creepy sensation, and yet   
  
it flowed to her and she felt immediately calmed. Her thoughts drifted to Small lady. She   
  
saw Reenie running and playing on the palace grounds, but not of Crystal Tokyo, instead   
  
the pink child scrambled on the lawns of the Moon Kingdom. Trees bloomed and the sky   
  
was bright. It was no longer in the shambles that Queen Beryl's attacked left it in. Instead it   
  
was like the Silver Times. Serena jolted up with a start, and fell a good eight feet to the   
  
ground.   
  
"OOAF!" she grunted and rubbed her backside. That was going to hurt a smidge. How in t   
  
he world had she gotten so high up? t was as if she had floated. Impossible, not even   
  
Sailor moon had thought up that feat. As she walked back to the hut she thought about   
  
Natia, the poor woman was at least seventy in earth years, and she had been so kind to   
  
Serena. How could she repay her? And who was this Good Queen who could not save her   
  
planet? Serena intended to find out in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
A consistent knocking wakened her too early in the morning in her standards and she   
  
covered her head with a pillow.  
  
"Uughh" she groaned and sat up in irritation, the knocking didn't stop.   
  
"That brat, Sammy better knock it off if he knows whats good for him." She sleepily sat   
  
up and struggled with the golden stands that had landed in her face. This isn't my room,   
  
where am I ? Then she remembered, a distant planet, lost, the old woman. Serena sat up   
  
quickly and reached out her hands for the cloths she had worn the day before. They weren't   
  
  
there. Gasping she scanned the room to discover that where her cloths had been, there was   
  
a long dress. She also noticed a bowl of what looked like fresh water near the bed. Sighing   
  
and still mumbling about having been woken up at this ungodly hour of the day she   
  
washed herself the best that she could and slipped the gown over her head. It fit perfectly!   
  
The dress was a pale purple and swirled around her ankles when she walked. She was   
  
however at a loss on how to do her hair since her pony - tail holders were in the pockets   
  
of her skirt from the day before. She ran her fingers through the strands and deftly braided   
  
it into a long braid. Plucking a strand from her head she wrapped it around the tail of the   
  
braid and let go. Promptly she winced. her hair was still too long and brushed the floor   
  
when she walked. There was nothing she could do about it now so she made a mental note   
  
to ask Natia if she had any ties, or at least where her cloths were!  
  
  
She walked outside to see Natia banging on t he side of the hut with a broom. She tapped   
  
her on the shoulder and asked slowly, what was she doing? Natia made a frantic pointing   
  
gesture at he room and turned pleading eyes to Serena. Serena glanced quickly at the roof   
  
and saw the absolutely cutest thing in the world, or at least her world. It wasn't a monkey,   
  
or a bear, but it certainly resembled them. It was plastered up on the straw of the roof and   
  
was making mewing sounds as it glanced at the ground. Serena smiled, it was obvious that   
  
some how the little creature had made its way to the roof and now didn't know how to get   
  
down. The pet must belong to Natia, she thought and looked for a way up the hut. She   
  
found it on some old rocks in the back and lifted her skirts to climb up. Natia pulled on her   
  
skirts and Serena glanced behind her. Natia said carefully,   
  
"Be careful SSSerena." and let go. She nodded and started to climb, Don't look   
  
  
down.. Don't look down.....Don't look...Dammit! She looked down, she was only a small   
  
distance up but shivered, oh..., she hated hieghts. Stealing herself she began her accent   
  
again and breathed a sigh of relief, she had made it. She started to crawl on her stomach   
  
and winced inwardly when the straw poked through her gown and pierced her skin. There!   
  
she spotted the creature. It looked at her with pleading eyes and mewled again. "Come   
  
here sweetie, I wont hurt you." She said softly. The creature tool a few steps toward her   
  
and stopped. She kept talking and when it still didn't move farther she grunted. This was   
  
not going well.   
  
"Umi! Come here this instant." She said it softly but used the tone she would have used if   
  
it were Reenie. Immediately the animal came forth and snuggled against her chest. "There   
  
we go that wasn't so bad was it?" She cooed and began the decent down the side of the   
  
hut, Umi cradled in her arms. Umi, where did that name come from? It suited the   
  
animal perfectly thought, it was small and cute. Once down she handed Umi over to Natia   
  
who gr abbed it and squeezed until Serena thought Umi would suffocate. Umi, Serena   
  
learned when she asked Natia about her, was over centuries old, 900 to be exact. The   
  
animal came from a race on Natias home planet and they lived until they wanted to die,   
  
they could live up to millenias old! However they only stayed at one stage, young. No   
  
matter how young they were they were the smartest creatures in the universe and had a   
  
wealth of knowledge in them.   
  
"How did you find her Natia?" Serena asked scratching Umi behind the ears.   
  
"Natia no find her, sssshe find Natia. Ssshe no ssspeak yet though." Apparently Umi could   
  
not talk until she found her true master.   
  
"How sad, Serena mumbled and gazed at Umi. She has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen,   
  
Serena thought. A liquid color of silver. Instantly Serena felt a bond grow between her and   
  
the fuzzy bundle. She was so cute and Serena felt compelled to protect her. She was   
  
however Natias and Serena couldn't part the two, Natia needed a companion. She stood   
  
up and told Natia tat she was going to explore a while and set Umi on the ground. As she   
  
was opening the door she felt something brush up against her leg, startled she shrieked and   
  
jumped into the air about two feet. Glancing down she saw that it was only Umi and   
  
shook her head at herself. The old Serena was still there, and popped out at the weirdest   
  
times. She kind of missed her. Since the defeat of Proc the old Serena had just disappeared.   
  
In her place was the new and improved Serena who was always on time and extremely level   
  
headed. Rarely did a spontaneous action appear out of her. It was slightly boring.   
  
  
  
  
Serena walked through the small woods of red trees and just as she thought she was lost   
  
she broke through the heavy branched and discovered a glen. It was beautiful, and large!   
  
Umi rushed ahead of her and started to dance around on her back paws, her long tail   
  
flying about her. Serena laughed, she couldn't help it Umi was so adorable just dancing   
  
around like she had not a care in the world. How Serena longed to join her. Umi stopped   
  
suddenly and looked expectantly towards Serena. "Oh Umi, I can't what if they see me?"   
  
Serena whispered then paused. They? They were on earth, no one was here to catch her ,   
  
no one would know how irresponsible she was. A huge grin spread over her face. She was   
  
free! Giggling she let Serena of old out. She came like a whirlwind and Serena found   
  
herself twirling in large circles her braid flying out behind her. Exhausted she fell to the   
  
grass and laid there arms and legs spread out in limbo. She smiled and turned to Umi   
  
  
who lay next to her. She turned toward the sky, it was a gorgeous day and she felt alive and   
  
free for the first time in a while. Little did she know that some one was watching her,   
  
back behind the trees, a dark shadow with piercing eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, If someone doesn't review me soon, I'm just gonna have to stop writing! I mean it, I'll   
  
Stop right after this next chapter!   
  
Crystal 


	3. Sparkles of the Past Chapter 3

Sparkles of thePast  
  
Chapter#3  
  
Standing Up  
  
  
Hello, I am posting this chapter right after chapter two hoping that two chapters will intice   
  
some one to review my work. Is it working?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Natia?, I'm back. Boy you just wont believe what I found today!"   
  
Serena shouted at her loudest decibel so that the woman would hear her., she was   
  
smiling from ear to ear as she closed the door to Natias hut behind her. In her arms was a   
  
bundle of the strangest flowers that she had ever seen. They were a myriad of colors.   
  
Blues and reds and a strange color of gray that she would have sworn was silver. She had   
  
picked them thinking of how they would brighten up Natias drab hut.   
  
"All theses flowers were just standing there waiting to be picked, I thought that we could   
  
you know put them in a vase, so you have one?"  
  
  
  
  
Serena stopped chattering instantly as she walked into the room to find that Natia had a   
  
guest. And not a welcome one at that. Natia looked downright scared of the gentleman   
  
sitting across from her at the table. Serena was instantly on her guard.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had a guest." The man wore a sort of silk garb   
  
which in contrast to Natias brown corse gown must have meant that he was of a higher   
  
rank. Upon spotting her he stood up and said   
  
"Madam."  
  
His eyes assessing her body without respect. Serena bristled under his stare, o one, not   
  
even Darien had ever looked at her like that and she did NOT like it. She drew her self up   
  
into her regal stance, her back ramrod straight and her head tilted slightly up. she looked   
  
at him down the bridge of her nose.   
  
  
Instantly his eyes glinted menacingly and he sneered.   
  
"Why do you not show the proper respect for me! I am the high councilor and keeper of   
  
the grounds of this Moon. I hold your lively hood in my palms and you should be grateful   
  
for BREATHING in my presence!"  
  
He waited obviously expecting her to cower and beg forgiveness. Natia, who had been   
  
intently watching their lips started to tremble and her eyes pleaded with Serena to do   
  
something. Serena almost broke down doubting her actions, and started to relax and make   
  
a somewhat respectful curtsy, bowing her pride. Almost, until the silk wearing bafoon   
  
opened his mouth again.   
  
  
"Why do you hesitate insignificant one?! You are lower to dirt to me, still,"  
  
He said rubbing his dark gotee between his fingers, "To compensate for the disrespect   
  
that you have caused me we can make out an arrangement.."   
  
He let his eyes do the rest of the talking frankly undressing her again with the beady   
  
objects. Serena stiffened again and glared at the offending object. Umi rubbed against her   
  
leg sensing the tension in the air. He notice that he had not gained and ground and before   
  
Serena could prepare his hand cracked against her cheek.   
  
  
"SMACK!!"   
  
Her head snapped back and stayed there. Her golden bangs hiding her features. The high   
  
councilor smiled believing that he had finally brought her down and sneered at Natia.   
  
"For this horrid show of disobedience I will triple your monthly taxes every month for two   
  
years. Maybe then you will teach your ward her right place, old crone."   
  
"Crack!"   
  
He reached a gloved hand up to his cheek where there was a red imprint of a hand mark.   
  
His startled eyes flew to the insignificant chit who stood there looking as if she were a   
  
queen of the highest rank, chest heaving in indignation blue eyes glinting coldly and   
  
proudly back at him. For a moment he felt a bolt of true fear, then fought it back.   
  
  
  
"You.. you shall pay dearly for this. Tomorrow the royal guards will arrest you and take   
  
you to the castle for your punishment. Oh, yes the price for striking a member of the royal   
  
court is worse then you can imagine. And there will be guards outside your door so that   
  
you don't try to run off during the night."   
  
  
  
With that he marched angrily out the door slamming it in his wake. Natias demeanor   
  
changed quickly she peered out the window to see if he was truly out of earshot and then   
  
turned a grinning face to Serena.  
  
" That wasss the mosst ssspectacular ssshow of courage that I have ever ssseen. He finally   
  
got what was coming to him. A truly dissspicable man he is truly." Then her triumphant   
  
smile crumbled and she sat down slowly. "Tripled, how will I ever pay. This land belonged   
  
to Hertie. He love thiss land. How will I pay?"  
  
  
  
  
At this she stood up stiffly and began to wash the dishes in the bucket on the table. her   
  
gnarled blue hands rubbing the corse wool cloths with a vigor that betrayed her inner   
  
turmoil. Serena walked over to the older woman and gently detangled her hands from the   
  
cloth, turning Natia into her embrace and whispering words of comfort.   
  
"I'm sorry I will pay for it, it will be all right, don't worry...."   
  
The woman broke down at this and dark blue tears began to stream down her wrinkled   
  
cheeks.   
  
" Oh I isss not worried about that, I isss worried about you!" She cried. "Isss horrible,   
  
what will happen to you?!"   
  
Serena could only wisper words of comfort while her insides trembled.   
  
"I don't know ." She whispered. "I don't know." 


	4. Sparkles of the past Chapter 4

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter #4  
Awakened  
  
  
  
  
  
My special and heart felt thanks to Moongodess for her review, you are only one out of   
  
two but thats ok, some one is reading my stories!!! *yay* Thank You ThankYou   
  
ThankYou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nubius jumped a good foot in the air, so startled was he when it hit him. Frowning he s  
  
settled a hand over his heart and waited for his breathing to return to normal. He carefully   
  
went over the last five minutes trying to figure out what it was that he felt. He was   
  
sleeping, here on the couch and then BAM!! he was awake. It was a cold lonely feeling   
  
that reminded him of what his heart had felt when he was trapped under Procs spell. And   
  
yet there was a twinge of sorrow and a need to help wrapped around it. Now what would   
  
have caused that? His eyes fell on a picture of Serena and him in the park. Her bright eyes   
  
shimmering with surpressed mirth and happiness. When it came again he clutched his head   
  
it was an intense line, there was no real words just the feeling of abandonment. He opened   
  
one eye keeping the other squinched, and again his gaze went to his nieces face. Serena, it   
  
must be Serena that was sending this. but why, what had happened. He released his head   
  
now that the pain was gone and stood up heading directly for the phone. He didn't know   
  
what was going on but he sure as hell was going to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien typed quickly on his computer his fingers flying over the keys. His intense ocean   
  
eyes flew back and forth over the screen. "Damn." he muttered. He was trying to   
  
concentrate on his work, it had to be done tomorrow or his grade would suffer in the   
  
class. Instead of wholly concentrating on the work that had to be soon his mind kept   
  
drifting to Serena. He had turned her photo down on the desk near the computer but still   
  
he kept seeing her waving goodbye to him that day in the mall. And an eerie feeling was   
  
dancing in the back of his mind. He came out of his reverie to see that a whole ten minutes   
  
had passed by. Sighing he turned off his computer, it was useless. There was no way that   
  
he   
  
could stay focused on this. He decided to give Serena a call, she should be home by now.   
  
Maybe by hearing her voice he could ease the nagging worry. He saw the upturned picture   
  
and turned it rightside up so that her cheerful smile could add light to the room. Then he   
  
frowned, shut his eyes, opened them, shut, open. It was still there the picture was not of   
  
him and Serena anymore. It was just Serena, surrounded by black her eyes tear-filled and   
  
pleading her hand outstretched beseeching him, and her lips were moving! She was trying   
  
to tell him something but he couldn't understand. Frustrated he closed his eyes again and   
  
then squinted to see if he could understand her words. Only the picture was back to   
  
normal. Full blown panic ensued when he tried to catch her on his link and found that   
  
there was nothing on her side. Jumping up her ran to the phone, now was definitely the   
  
time to call Rae, there was something bad going on now and he was going to find out   
  
what it was, NOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reenies eyes flew open, her back coming up off the bed and a cry all ready out of her lips.   
  
"Bam!" Her bedroom door slammed open.   
  
  
  
"Small Lady!"   
  
"Sweetheart?!"   
  
Her parents raced in, her mom fastening her bathrobe and her dad wearing only a pair of   
  
gray sweatpants.   
  
"Honey, what happened," Her mom sat down on the bed and gathered Reenie into a hug.   
  
The King, now seeing that there was no immediate danger raked his fingers through his jet   
  
black hair and asked slowly,  
  
" Was it a bad dream sweetie?" He sat down on the other side of the bed. Reenie could   
  
only stare and catch her breath.  
  
"Mommy, Serena, ..." She searched her mind and when trying to find the other girl could   
  
nt. There was nothing, a void where a light should have been.   
  
"Gone!' She gasped out. "What? honey, she can't be gone, she's just back in the 20th   
  
century, remember your home now." The queen smiled thinking that it was just   
  
disorientation that had caused her child's distress.   
  
" No! I mean she's not here" Reenie pointed to her head looking at her dad to help explain.   
  
The King looked puzzled and stared at Serenity for some help. The latter frowned   
  
thoughtfully, her pink lips pursed slightly as she thought, then it hit her,..  
  
"The link!' she shouted triumphantly. A huge question mark was written on the Kings face   
  
until he to remembered. "Sweetheart do you mean that you no longer have a link with   
  
her?"  
  
Reenie nodded then shook her head in denial a second later . Serenity brushed soft pink   
  
strands off of Reenies forehead and said.   
  
" You'll have to help us out here Small Lady, we don't know what you mean." Reenie   
  
thought in ward,   
  
"I have a link, its just , it just.. leads to nothing." she whispered snuggling closer to her   
  
mother. "I think we need to have a talk with Luna, We'll be back when we find out what's   
  
going on O.K. ?" Serenity got up and kissed her daughters head,   
  
  
  
"Until then try to get some sleep." Endymoin stood up and made to follow his wife out the   
  
door but stopped and whispered   
  
  
  
" We'll find her sweetie and I'll convince your mom to wake you up as soon as we do ."   
  
With that he winked at her and strode from the room gently closing the door behind him.   
  
Reenie snorted , very much like Serena used to do when she was young and got dressed   
  
into jeans and a sweatshirt, reaching out to grab her broach and key necklace off the   
  
dresser and she went about the room. (Sleep? I don't think so!) She was not going to   
  
sleep, she was going to find out what was going on, her way.  
  
  
  
  
  
( Pandemonium.) That was the only word that Luna could come up with to sum up what   
  
she saw. And indeed it would be classified as just that, or else chaos. she lay next to   
  
Artemis on the cushion in the corner of Reis temple. The four scouts, Serenity's court,   
  
Darien, her boyfriend, and Nubius her uncle, were all talking at once, each one trying to   
  
find out what it was exactly that happened. After a series of random phone calls , harried   
  
ideas, varying stages of disbelief, and many, many, arguments they had all managed to   
  
come to one universal idea, they knew nothing. Luna visualized herself with a giant sweat   
  
drop on her forehead and sighed. All that was needed was about five more people and a   
  
whole lot more yelling to classify it as a complete definition of pandemonium. And she told   
  
her companion in watching, Artemis this. Seconds later when his paw hit her on the head   
  
she was wishing that she had not said anything at all, let alone thought it. Because right after   
  
Lita had shouted for silence,( apparently she too was getting tired of getting no where.)   
  
and everyone had obeyed the loud order a pink mist had swirled around the air and   
  
condensed into a figure of a young girl. When it all cleared there stood Reenie her mouth   
  
already open and asking a mountain of questions. Then everyone was shouting again. A   
  
screech of tires from outside drew everones silence again and in raced Setsuna, Haruka,   
  
Micheru, and Hotaru. Rapidly firing questions soared through the air and any sense of   
  
order there was disappeared from the room. Luna closed her eyes and sighed, Yep,   
  
pandemonium. 


	5. Sparkles of the PAst Chapter 5

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter# 5  
Innocence  
  
#############################################  
Ok, some how my computer ate this chapter and I had to retype it. It's not the same as the orriginal, far from it. I tried to copy it exactly though. So i am sorry if it is not as great as it could have been. Please don't kill me! :(  
#####################################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Serena woke up the next morning it was with a feeling of dread. Slowly she climbed   
  
out of bed and began to dress. She changed into her school uniform that Natia must have   
  
washed the day before. Carefully she separated and twisted her golden hair until it was up   
  
in her normal hair style. Two silky streamers that fell gently to her ankles. Quietly so that   
  
she didn't wake the sleeping Natia up she crept to the door. Poor Natia had been up all   
  
night worrying and if she left before Natia woke up Serena thought she would cause her   
  
less grief.  
  
Umi had awoken and followed at Serenas heels. Serena stepped out into the early   
  
morning sunshine and stretched. It was promising to be a gorgeous day. Not a single cloud   
  
in the sky. To her surprise the two guards that Nikko had assigned to her yesterday were   
  
still there. And they looked as if the hadn't moved a muscle the whole night! She smiled at   
  
them.   
  
"You really don't have to stand, you know. You can sit if you like." Neither one moved.   
  
But they did glance at her from the corner of their eyes.   
  
"I promise I won't run away. Honest." Still no movement. Why wouldn't they rest. They   
  
looked exhausted. Surely they believed her, right? Then she figured it out. Mentally   
  
snapping her fingers she again smiled at them. "I'll let you know when he's coming. I can   
  
tell things like that. Watch." She pointed to a tree nearby. "See that tree? In about five   
  
seconds a small animal with big ears is going to run out from behind it and grab that rock   
  
next to it." Sure enough, five seconds later a very small animal that resembled a rabbit ran   
  
out and snagged the rock.   
  
Seeing this the guards relaxed and slowly sat down on the stairs next to her.   
  
"I'm Serena." She held out her hand to the brunette.   
  
"Camaan." The brown haired giant looked down at the pixie next to him. She was so   
  
small.  
  
Serena turned to the other blond haired guard.  
  
"My name is Jarl, and you madam are absolutely beautiful."   
  
Serena blushed and then gifted them with a genuine smile. "Pleased to meet both of you."  
  
Umi darted to her lap and rubbed her hand for attention.  
  
"That is a very rare pet you have there." Jarl exclaimed looking closely at Umi. "I have   
  
never seen one up close."  
  
"Her name is Umi, and , well she kinda just attached her self to me. She grows on you I   
  
guess."   
  
"If Nikko sees her he will destroy her. You had better hide her somewhere." Camaan   
  
looked around for any sighn of the small scrawny man.   
  
  
  
Immediately Serena paled. "Umis, you had best hide yourself in my pocket until it is safe   
  
for you to come out."   
  
Umi looked up at her mistress and seemed to nod. She then began to shrink until she was   
  
the size of Serenas pinky. Now she slipped into the pocket easily.   
  
  
The threesome talked for a while. And Serena told them of how she had come to the   
  
planet, and how lost she felt. Camaan and Jarl were drawn to her, who wouldn't be she   
  
radiated peace and a warm feeling that grabbed you just so in the heart. Both unknowingly   
  
became protective towards her.   
  
Suddenly her small blond head shot up. "You two better get back to your posts. He's   
  
coming."   
  
Jarl and Camaan jumped up, or as best as two giants could and were standing straight and   
  
looking ahead when Nikko came storming up.  
  
"There you are. I assume that your ready to go? And what is that garment you are   
  
wearing? it's offensive! I can only assume that you wore it to irritate me. Well you   
  
ungrateful trollop," He sneered. "It worked!" Roughly he grabbed her arm and started   
  
towards the forest.   
  
Serena gave a last look at the hut that she had called home for the past two days and   
  
mentally said goodbye. Once agian she was off to a strange place and again she was alone.  
  
It was well past night fall when the small group came to a halt. Nikko finally decided to let   
  
them rest before continuing on.  
  
Serena immediately sat down and took off her shoes and socks. her small feet were   
  
burning and had blisters all over them from the long days walk. The trip had been rough   
  
and more then once she had stumbled and fallen.   
  
Camaan and Jarl set up camp. Once the fire was going they caught a creature and began to   
  
cook it. Serena was denied food and water and Nikko ate more then enough to make up   
  
for her. Camaan looked over towards the small captive and became angered by what he   
  
saw. her outfit was torn and ripped in placed where Nikko had deliberately run her into   
  
sharp bushed and trees. Her hair was now limp and her face smudged with dirt. Even now   
  
though she managed to look pretty.   
  
Jarl was secretly hiding little pieced of food in his pocket to give to her a t a later time. He   
  
was famished and he knew that her small five foot two form was equally hungry. he had   
  
heard her stomach growl more then once on the journey but no complaints left her mouth.   
  
That spoke of inner strength and he respected that.   
  
On the other side of the fire Nikko sat chewing his food angrily. That stupid creature had   
  
the gall to stare at him haughtily. Why wasn't she beaten yet. He had made the trip as hard   
  
as he could and still her head had been high and not once had she begged him to stop.   
  
Damn her! He only had a few miles to go to the castle and he had stopped so that he could   
  
think of a way to have her begging his mercy before they reached the palace. He took in   
  
her smudged face and torn shirt. Her skirt was tattered and he could see her long white   
  
legs curled under it. Lust filled his every being and suddenly he knew how to make her   
  
break. Deliberately throwing the bread over his shoulder so that she could see the wasted   
  
food he stood up.   
  
Serena tensed when Nikko began walking over to her and vowed not to show any fear.   
  
That vow was forgotten though when he grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her   
  
towards the cover of the trees. She glanced back at Jarl ad Camaan. They looked at each   
  
other puzzled. It was the last sight she had of them before the foliage swallowed her and   
  
Nikko up.   
  
  
Camaan looked over at Jarl. "You don't think he would?"  
  
"No, not even he is stupid enough to do that this close to the palace."  
  
Jarl didn't look convinced though and he stood up at the same time that Camaan did.  
  
In unison they both started after Nikko.  
  
  
  
Nikko dragged her aways into the woods before he dropped her roughly on the ground.  
  
"Now you little bitch, we will see if you are still so haughty when I'm done whit you." A   
  
feral gleam entered his eye and Serena inwardly cringed.  
  
She started to back up, but he was on her in seconds. He straddled her hips and grabbed   
  
her hands. Fear shot up her spine.  
  
"I have wanted you all day and now I will teach you a lesson that you will never forget."   
  
He yanked at her short school skirt and tore at her shirt exposing her body to the night air.   
  
The shock wore off and she began to struggle. Violently she twisted and kicked. She   
  
opened her mouth to let out a scream but that only made way for his tongue. It snaked in,   
  
cruelly licking. She gagged, it was so far in her mouth it was almost down her throat. She   
  
bit down , hard. A tangy coppery taste filled her mouth and she knew that she had drawn   
  
blood. He howled and reared up.   
  
  
"YOU LITTLE WHORE!"   
  
His hand swept down and cracked her head back.  
  
Serena saw stars. Her head had hit something hard and numbly she thought that it must   
  
have been a rock. She was disoriented now and lay still. It seemed that she was outside   
  
her body and looking down at the scene from above. She saw herself, her body exposed,   
  
her long hair tangled and dirty around her. She saw Him, tearing at his pants cruelly   
  
grabbing at her breasts, roughly kissing her face, arms legs. NO! Please not his, Darien!   
  
She couldn't let this happen. Only Darien could...Only Darien.. She reached out , crying   
  
for her body to let her back in, but it couldn't, it wouldn't. It was closing her off, allowng   
  
her mind to retreat. To save her the pain.She saw him rearing over her and silently   
  
screamed , repulsion filling her mind.   
  
  
Then she was back in her body and Nikkos weight was off her. She heard a thump and the   
  
sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh. Then a face was bending over her. Dark brown hair   
  
and kind eyes. Camaan. He looked so sad, so worried. She tried to speak, to tell him that   
  
it was O.K.. She was all right. But a deep black blanket was dropping over her. Sighing   
  
she succumbed to it, and let it sweep her into oblivion.   
  
Camaan was worried, desperately so. "Jarl stop killing him! If you kill him then we wont   
  
have the pleasure of seeing him tortured later."   
  
The blond giant gave Jarl one last punch and let him drop to the ground. he stepped over   
  
to Camaan. "Is she, ..Will she be ok?"  
  
"I don't know. But we have to get her to the palace, soon."   
  
Jarl picked up the unconscious Nikko and started east. Camaan followed with his small   
  
bundle. He had never been so mad, a rage had clouded his eyes when he had come upon   
  
them. His little pixie, so scraped up and exposed. He couldn't get those eyes out of his   
  
head. Her eyes. So soft, so blue, and so full of shattered innocence.  
  
###########################################  
And, ....was it that bad. I hope not. I really tried to make it like the original. Oh some one has got to let me know. Please, Pretty please!!!* on my knees begging* 


	6. Sparkles of the Past Chapter 6

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter#6  
Touches of Evil  
  
  
Not much to say for this one, just hope everyones day is going ok, R & R!  
  
  
  
  
'Tea?!' Darien mind was boggled. Usually the calm and reasonable one of the group, he   
  
wasn't in his element now. With Serena gone and nobody knowing where, the reasonable   
  
part of his brain was shut down and the rest of him was shouting to go find her NOW!.   
  
Anything to have her back in his arms again, but Rae was leaving to get them all tea?! The   
  
only thing saving him from jumping up and shouting that they all start looking NOW was   
  
Reenie snuggled as deep as she could into his lap. As it was Haruka did it for him. Her   
  
blue eyes blazing she addressed the group angrily.   
  
"The princess is gone to who- knows- where and all you can think about is tea!" Michiru   
  
gently pulled her love back down to the ground.   
  
"Tea will help calm us down so that we can all think straight." Setsuna was holding a   
  
young Hotaru in her lap. Haruka looked as if she might disagree but thought better of it   
  
when she met Michirus hard stare.   
  
"It's obvious she is in another dimension, since not even Setsuna can find her, but not in   
  
our time of dimension. Ami saw the huge question marks above everyone's head and   
  
looked to Setsuna to explain further.   
  
"What Ami is trying to say ," Setsuna said stroking Hotarus hair softly . "Is that whatever   
  
dimension Serena is in , it is in another time frame, weather the past or the future.   
  
However I cannot trace her until she shows herself. By using a great power source."  
  
Mina grimaced. "The Silver Crystal." she commented. "Exactly, then we can find her."   
  
Setsuna waited for it all to sink in.   
  
"So, your telling us that we have to sit here and wait?!" Litas eyes sparked with electricity.   
  
Darien was glad that he had kept his mouth shut. he understood now why they had to   
  
wait.   
  
"There's nothing else we can do Lita, except wait until something happens that will cause   
  
Serena to use the crystal." Dariens voice was steady and authoritative. Resigned faces   
  
showed all around and Rae showed up with the tea.   
  
Or did show up with the tea. She dropped the tray and would have fell to the floor if   
  
Nubius hadn't caught her as he was walking in.   
  
  
"Rae! What's wrong?!" Mina, Ami, and Lita ran to her side. Reenie peeked her head out   
  
at the commotion and noticing her dads stiff stance she glanced up at his face.  
  
"Darien?" she cried "What's going on..." her voice trailed off until one could barely hear   
  
her. She felt a cold ,dark, repulsive feeling creep up her spine, it left her feeling scared and   
  
alone. She was paralyzed with fear. Beside her Darien was feeling the same thing, only his   
  
mind was able to connect all the feelings to get a vague picture. That was all that was   
  
needed though. A murderous rage stole into his mind, the red cloud taking over his body,   
  
quickening his pulse and turning his blue irises turbulent and cold. his mind barely heard   
  
Reenies whispered,   
  
"Papa."   
  
But hear it he did and it snapped him back to reality. Reenie was shaking and her face was   
  
pale and sweaty. Darien didn't know what she had felt but he hugged her closer and   
  
whispered sweet nothings until she calmed down. He noticed that Rae was looking his   
  
way. Her eyes were haunted and a tear slowly made its way down her porcelain cheek.   
  
With her psychic powers he knew that she knew what had happened as well. Lita was   
  
looking back and forth between them, trying to glean out what was happening.   
  
"What?!" she cried.  
  
Her friends tortured expressions were scaring her. Only one thing could have made all   
  
three of them like this and she said it the same time they did.   
  
"Serena." 


	7. Sparkles of the Past Chapter 7

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter #7  
Revelations  
  
Camaan ignored the guards a the main gates, and the ones at the main doors. The girl in   
  
his arms was as limp as she had been since he had picked her up. Jarl followed 'carrying'   
  
Nikkos over his shoulder. Camaan walked right into the royal audience chamber, shoving   
  
the announcer aside like he was a leaf. His queen , disturbed by the commotion glanced up   
  
from her work  
  
." Camaan!" What has happened?"   
  
He knelt before her his precious bundle still in his arms.  
  
"Camaan, Jarl? " she questioned taking in Nikkos trussed up body, not seeing Serena who   
  
was concealed by Camaans huge bulk. Nikkos who was awake and kicking was making   
  
mewling noises. "Jarl, let him breath." The queen commanded.   
  
Reluctantly Jarl dropped Nikkos on the floor and crossed his arms angrily.   
  
"Y..Your majesty." Nikkos gasped. "It was not my fault. This hideous disrespectful   
  
creature called me to her. begged me to touch her. I was powerless to stop her. Her power   
  
was to great for me. "   
  
The queen was sure that he was still babbling but her headache had gotten steadily worse   
  
since he had appeared.   
  
  
  
"NIKKOS!" Camaan growled, forgetting the sleeping body in his arms.  
  
"You will cease these falsehoods immediately!" Camaan turned to his ruler and showed   
  
her the battered girl in his arms. "This is the creature he claims called and begged and   
  
forced him to her will." Serenas head fell limply to one side acquiring the queen with a full   
  
view of her face  
  
." By the heart!" she gasped her face paling at the site. "What was done to this poor girl."   
  
Jarl needed no more prodding to tell her the whole story start to finish. The queen paled   
  
more with each sentence and then turned to Nikkos. "Such innocence , gone. Dungeon."   
  
She managed to get out before she led Camaan to a room where Serena could be tended.  
  
  
Serena didn't want to wake up. The blackness was lifting and without its heavy weight she   
  
could feel every scrape and bruise. "Uhhhmmn." she moaned, and her eyes flew open as   
  
every memory returned full force, she screamed. "Noooo!!" Instantly a gentle hand   
  
smoothed her brow.  
  
"Shhh! it's all right darling. Your safe here."   
  
The voice was so soothing that Serena just wanted to crawl inside of it and hide. She   
  
looked over to her right and saw a very pretty woman sitting there.   
  
"Who, are you?" She asked . The woman smiled .   
  
"Curious aren't we?" She propped up Serenas pillows and helped her to sit up. She had   
  
very long pale blue hair and dark blue eyes. "My name is Amourie, and I am queen here.   
  
What may I ask, is your name?"   
  
Serena instantly liked this lady and shared her name. They traded stories and info as the   
  
time flew by, until the queens eyes darkened and she grabbed her head. "Amourie, whats   
  
wrong?" Serena cried.  
  
"The voices, " The queen gasped, "They are calling to me again, oh, can't you hear their   
  
pleas?!"  
  
Impossibly Serena knew what she was talking about. "They called me here to this land,   
  
they call for help." she whispered. Her voice loud in the vast room. "Millions of them."   
  
Amourie let go of her head and stared at Serena. "You do hear them, I thought that I was   
  
going crazy." As she talked her hand went to a golden chain around her neck. "What a   
  
pretty chain. " Serena commented, the voices momentarily forgotten.  
  
" Oh, thank you sweetie, it carries something very dear to me." As she spoke she pulled   
  
out...  
  
"The Silver Crystal!" Serena cried out, clutching at her chest where the gem was safely   
  
hidden.  
  
"The what?" Amourie questioned, fingering her crystal. "I was given this by a very close   
  
friend of my mothers, one of the last creators. She said that one day it after I was gone it   
  
would be very important to my children's children. It reminds me of my mother. How do   
  
you recognize it?"   
  
Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. Maybe she shouldn't tell, maybe it would effect   
  
the Future, but something felt so right about it. "I have one just like it she said. And   
  
closing her eyes again she called forth her own crystal. It shimmered into view above her.   
  
"It was my mothers, and hers before her."   
  
The queens face paled, and then bloomed into a full smile. "They are identical, one and the   
  
same, I can feel it."   
  
Serena smiled. "So can I. " Indeed the two crystals were pulsing to a rhythm together,   
  
much like hers and Reenies had that first time.  
  
"Oh, darling, do you know what this means? " Amourie said hugging her close. "It means   
  
  
that somewhere way down the line you are one of my great great great grand children. It   
  
  
is so nice to know that my children will be so very loving. Do you know Serena , that my   
  
whole world is composed of love? I can feel it in everything, every one. I can see it inside   
  
you , so bright. And I can feel its absence as well,. A gift and a curse I suppose. Its a cold   
  
dark void. It covers the other planets like a plague. Refugees flea by the billions to my   
  
world, the farthest away in hopes of survival, but I know it will not be. It is coming, the   
  
people cry out but I have no way to save them. And I love them all so very much." A   
  
single tear traced a path down her face.   
  
Serenas heart ached at the sight of this woman who was so filled with love, so sad. "   
  
We'll find a way Amouri." Serena said determinedly as she absorbed her crystal again. "I   
  
know we will."   
  
The Queens eyes brightened with hope as she gazed at the battered young girl who was so   
strong in her belief. "Yes." she said, a smile on her pink lips. "We will, together, and my   
  
people will be safe again. But for now, small one, you need rest, your eyes are positively   
  
drooping as we speak."   
  
Indeed Serena could feel the exhaustion pulling at her body, dragging he down to a   
  
welcomed sleep. Amourie gently brushed Serenas golden bangs away from her eyes and   
  
kissed her forehead. Then her eyes widened when a crescent moon flared to like on   
  
Serenas skin and then died back down leaving it unmarked and smooth. This descendent   
  
of hers certainly was a mystery. Her mind turned to her dealings with the scum Nikkos as   
  
she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She smiled and nodded to the   
  
two giants who had been standing guard at the entrance since Serena had been placed   
  
inside.  
  
Serena dreamt. of beautiful lush forests and sparkling glass buildings. It was somewhat   
  
reminiscent of the future Crystal Tokyo. It had a innocent clean feeling to it. Serena felt   
  
dirty just looking at it. After what Nikkos had done, had almost done.. She cut herself off,   
  
it was best just not to think about it. She was walking through a gorgeous garden of one   
  
of the higher buildings hen she found a young woman, one that surprisingly looked much   
  
like Hotaru, they could have been twins in fact. The most amazing thing was that the   
  
woman was sitting on top of the water! Serena blinked but yes, she was sitting ON the   
  
water. The maid looked up at her and flashed a welcoming smile.   
  
  
"So, I see that you have finally arrived. I have been waiting long for you." Serena found   
  
herself beckoned to sit on the stone bench across from the woman.   
  
" Arrived? But where am I exactly?" The lady laughed.  
  
"Ahh, curious, something your lineage has kept over the many mellenia I see. Well, young   
  
one, you are in Alliah, the first land. It is here that all you know to be, began,. I am Hikari.   
  
One of the firsts creators, you are Serenity, princess, queen, warrior, and keeper of the   
  
crystal."  
  
"But, How did you, how could you...?"   
  
"Know? I am a first, I know all. Put your questions aside my dear and I will tell you of   
  
the prophecy. " Her deep purple eyes, Hotarus eyes, glistened as she remembered. "Long,   
  
long ago we, the creators had a vision. A vision of a family of women. These women   
  
would be unique, be able to carry and control immense power, even more then we   
  
ourselves could. They would be known as Queens, Saviors, Messiahs, and Warriors.   
  
Among these women would come a child. A single girl who would defeat the darkness   
  
for all time."   
Serenas heart caught . A girl, a child. Her mind flew to her daughter,   
  
fervently wishing that she could sense her. Hikari could either read minds or expressions   
  
very well. "No,no,no, not your child, YOU. You are the child, although your not quite so   
  
young, but it never said that you would be young when you defeated him. Now back to   
  
my tale. " Her voice was whisper soft and her short black hair lifted slightly with the   
  
wind. "Your family would have immense power and would need to contain it . Thus we   
  
together created a vessel. Your crystal. The crystal we made had no power. It won't for   
  
some time. Instead over the mellenias it will absorb and contain each keepers greatest gift   
  
at their death. The blessing that they ere born with , named after, a and pass that gift along   
  
to the next carrier, until you and then it is complete. You, Serenity were brought here to   
  
help stem the darkness. When it is time you will defeat it entirely."  
  
"What is the darkness Hikari?" Serenas mind was reeling and she desperately needed to   
  
bring some sort of order to it.  
  
"The darkness, child is what was created with us in the very beginning. Where there is   
  
light, there is dark. Only we are powerless against it. Its chemistry repels ours, we become   
  
weak. only you are able to defeat it."  
  
"Please excuse me first one, but you see, I have a friend . She has been reborn over many   
  
many millennium and she looks..."  
  
"Exactly like me?" Hikaris eye brows raised. "Hotaru I believe?" Serena nodded.  
  
"I thought so. You see, one of us had a child, only one of our many. Only I. This child was   
  
sent secluded far off. She will live on until she herself has a child. /She will bring death in   
  
order for rebirth. Such a mixture of two different things. She brings balance. This baby is   
  
Hotaru. That is why she looks like me. I only held her for a few hours before they took   
  
her." her eyes watered. "Just long enough for me to fall hopelessly in love with her. She   
  
was destined for something else. my baby." She whispered her eyes pools of sadness.   
  
"Will you tell her that I love her? That I am so very proud of her? She is so strong, but so   
  
fragile inside. Hikari turned away. "Our time is up young one, Go, fight for them, for our   
  
people." Serenas dream world began to shimmer.   
  
"I'll tell her Hikari, I'll tell her.." Serena called back as her dream dissolved. "I promise."  
  
  
##############################################  
Well? WELL? What do you think? Good Bad, Wonderful, SUCKS. Should I go on and finish it?  
So many questions not enough brain. ;) 


	8. Sparkles of the Apst Chapter 8

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter #8  
They're Off  
  
  
  
  
Darien ran to the temple as fast as he could go, with Reenie trailing behind him.   
  
They had done it. Pinpointing Serenas location hadn't been easy. But for some reason, late   
  
last night Ami's computer had picked up a signal and discovered the silver crystals   
  
presence. It was in this dimension but so far in the past that no one had seen it. Not even   
  
Setsuna. But now they had a lock, and he was going to get his love back. Safe, in his   
  
arms.  
  
Reenies lungs burned but she was happy. Serena! They had found her. Of course her   
  
mother of the future would not be very happy with her for traipsing back to the future   
  
again , without permission, but it was worth it. That creepy feeling she had gone away, but   
  
she was scared. She wanted her mom, she wanted Serena. Only then would she feel safe.  
  
  
  
Setsuna hugged Hotaru close and stared intently out Harukas car window. They were   
  
speeding but no one seemed to care. Serena. When the phone had rung Haruka had   
  
answered. The room had been tense until she smiled and tossed down the phone grabbing   
  
her car keys.   
  
"They found her. They know where she is." The grin on her face was from ear to ear and   
  
her blue eyes gleamed. Michiru had barely had time to return the phone to the hook before   
  
Haruka had dragged her out of the house. They were going to get their princess back.  
  
  
The inners were already at the temple. Living so close by they were the first to arrive.   
  
Now they were all fidgeting. One thought flitted through all of their heads. Serena was   
  
safe.   
  
Rae stood up angrily.   
  
  
"Where are they? What's taking so long?" she growled. No sooner had she spoken then   
  
the sound of pounding feet were heard, along with squealing tires. Out of breath but elated   
  
the guardian scout of the princess gathered in a circle. They waited for Ami to get the   
  
coordinates set.   
  
"All right group transform" Mina said. Taking her natural role as leader of the scouts.   
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON PINK CRYSTAL MAKEUP!"  
  
"TUXEDO!"  
  
" No body let go of each others hands." Setsuna warned. "So far back in time it would be   
  
impossible for me to find you."  
  
' Finally Ami had the co-ordinates.   
  
And they were off.   
  
And they were down.   
  
Hard.   
  
"Owww!!" Rae whinned. rubbing her sore bottom.   
  
Reenie giggled. "Now you sound like Serena.'   
  
Rae scowled at her.   
  
"Where are we?" Michiru gazed around her in wonder at the blue grass and silver flowers.   
  
"Well we are exactly one-million, thirty eight thousand years in the past. And about   
  
twenty seven billion A.U.'s* from Earth." Ami replied also looking around . "Huh?!" Mina   
  
said. Everyone followed her example, question marks above heads.   
  
"Never mind." she detransformed and motioned to the others to do so also. "We don't   
  
want to alarm anyone." she explained. Little did they know but they already had. Now, the   
  
guards were coming to get them.  
  
  
##############################################  
A.U.'s =Astronomical Units. In other words a really long ways away. I've forgotton the exact amount;) sorry.  
Hey R&R, or tell a friend! 


	9. Sparkles of the Past chapter 9

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter #9  
Found  
  
  
*Ta Da!* The ninth and final chapter!!.......Just kidding. But it is the ninth. Thank you   
  
sooo much to al who have reviewed my stories. They keep me going. This ones for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena was on the balcony when the summons came. It was sunset and the sky was hued   
  
deep colors of gold and red. It was breathtaking. Umi had curled herself around Serenas   
  
arm, and was dozing. The creature had turned out to be very intelligent, informing Serena   
  
of customs and history She was very motherly, much like a certain black cat named Luna,   
  
and had consoled Serena when she had confessed her inability to be at ease around men.   
  
most of all she was fiercely protective, baring her teeth and poking her head out at any   
  
male squire or page that came to close to her mistress. Serena felt a warm tingle spread   
  
through her body and felt slightly more relaxed. And then the summons came. The queen   
  
wanted to see her in the royal audience chamber. She nodded quickly at the page and   
  
followed him out the door, at a considerable distance of course. Caaman and Jarl stepped   
  
in behind her as she walked by.   
  
"So, little flower, where might you be floating off to at this hour?" Jarl flashed her a grin   
  
and she playfully punched his arm.   
  
"I do not know oh handsome one, maybe to a cloud castle where only girl flowers reside."   
  
She was joking but both the men picked upon the 'only girl flowers' part. Camaan ruffled   
  
her hair gently, she was wearing it all down in softly flowing curves to her feet. She   
  
looked amazingly like the queen at that moment. her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled at   
  
him. The walk was short and Serena was eager to see what the queen wanted.   
  
"Maybe Natias here already!" She thought out loud. Camaan gave her reassurance, happy   
  
to see her so excited.   
  
"I am sure that is what it is." he said. Pages who heard his booming voice jumped out of   
  
the way to avoid him, then slowly inched back when they heard Serenas tinkling laughter.   
  
Umi curled into her hair to hide, and observe. When they reached the doors Serena leaned   
  
up to give each of her protectors a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Wish me good luck." she said and smoothing her hair and skirts they stepped into the   
  
chamber and up to the throne.  
  
"My dear."' Amourie said standing up to engulf Serena in a hug. "I wouldn't have called   
  
you but it seems that you would be involved in this." She gestured for Serena to stand   
  
next to the throne , and then took her seat again." Send them in." she commanded.   
  
"Serena these people were found wandering the far woods, they claim to know you." she   
  
said.   
  
  
  
The guards stepped aside and revealed....the scouts! All of them from small Reenie to the   
  
ever mysterious Pluto.   
  
Serena!" they yelled and rushed forward. They were halted by the queens guards halfway   
  
there. Darien struggled to break free and actually pushed aside the guard holding him.   
  
Stepping forward he whispered   
  
"Serena.."  
  
She took a step back quickly, one for each one that he took. Instantly Camaan and Jarl   
  
stepped in front of her, their scowls fierce. Umi, sensing her mistresses fear popped out of   
  
her hiding place and snarled at Darien. Darien was utterly bewildered. What was going on,   
  
didn't she recognize him, why wouldn't she come to him?   
  
The queen spoke up.   
  
"Serena honey, do you know these people?" she asked her eyes saying that if she in fact   
  
didn't know them she would be glad to send them away.   
  
"They are my court, my protectors from home." Serena whispered. She was so glad, her   
  
scouts, her friends were here. She wasn't alone!  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
A pink haired blur sped out form under the guards and barreled into Camaan and Jarl. It   
  
didn't phase them. They simply looked down at her and then back to Serena. She nodded   
  
  
and they stepped aside. Serena bent down and scooped Reenie into her arms.  
  
"  
  
Mommy,mommy,weweresoscared.Wecouldn'tfindyouandthenwedidandhadtocomeallthew  
  
ayhereand.." she trailed off as she burrowed into Serenas body.   
  
"Oh small lady. How I missed you. " Serena whispered and hugged her daughter close.   
  
The queen was looking at Serena with questions in her eyes but signaled to the guard to   
  
let the others go. Soon Serena was barrage with hugs and questions and kisses. Rae held   
  
her especially harder then the others and kept saying she was sorry. When she finally   
  
looked up from Reenies pink hair they all went silent.   
  
  
"Oh Serena.." Hotaru said her voice sad. "What happened to you?"   
  
Serena had forgotten about her face and now she was shamed by it as her friends looked   
  
at her. Harukas face went red with rage.   
  
  
  
"I'll kill them. Who did this to you princess, just name them and I'll kill them so fast you   
  
wont be able to blink." Lita sided with Haruka and pounded her fists together.   
  
"I'm right there with you buddy. No one does this to our Princess and gets away with it."   
  
Reenie just simply leaned up and kissed Serenas face.   
  
"Now your all better Serena" she said.  
  
That was what her mother always said when she was hurt. Kisses make it better. Serena   
  
smiled down at her and said,   
  
"Yes, all better."   
  
Everyone turned to look at the one person who hadn't moved.   
  
"Uh oh, ." Hotaru said.  
  
Mina held up her arms to ward him off. "Now Darien.." she placated.   
  
Serena looked over to where her prince, the man that she had pined over for so long was   
  
standing silent. Something flared through his eyes and then was gone. Serena thought that   
  
it must be repulsiveness that he felt when he looked at her, how could it be anything else?   
  
Carefully she put Reenie down and stood up, her eyes never leaving his. Her Darien, her   
  
prince. He would never hurt her. She was standing in front of him now. So close she could   
  
feel his warm breath on her ear. Umi was growling softly behind her, hidden once more   
  
but ready to pounce of needed.   
  
"Darien?.." she whispered. He could not possibly still love her, not after what had   
  
happened. She was dirty, she was unclean, another man had touched her! Darien simply   
  
opened his arms. Hardly daring to believe it, she choked on a sob and ran into his arms.   
  
They closed around her, holding her , cherishing her.   
  
"O..oh Darien! Y..You shouldn;t. H..He t..touched me! and ..and..." She was crying so   
  
hard she could barely talk.  
  
"Shhh, its all right baby, s'all right. I'm here now, here to hold my angel again."   
  
Serena clung to him desperately, , not wanting to let go. The air around them hummed.   
  
Darien began to glow with golden energy. Jarl and Camaan started forward but Amourie   
  
held up her hand halting them. Serena and Darien were surrounded by the light and rose   
  
slightly off of the floor. Serena could feel the light rushing through her, washing away   
  
every trace of Nikkos off of her body. Dariens energy traced her face, her arms, her legs.   
  
When it receded they were still locked together. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.   
  
"All better my princess?"" he asked.   
  
Their bond was connected, strong, and she felt whole again.   
  
"Yes Darien, all better." she smiled and then turned to Amourie, "Queen, may I ask that   
  
we recede to a more private setting?"   
  
Amourie smiled, "Of course, follow me." she said to the scouts. Reenie ran to Serena who   
  
bent down and scooped her up. At ten she was a little big for it, but still young enough to   
  
need reassurance. The group filed out of the room with Jarl and Camman on either side of   
  
Serena. Close enough to not give Darien enough room to stand at her side. She gave them   
  
a reproachful look and they sheepishly backed away, allowing him access. At the Queens   
  
chambers everyone had a seat, except Serena.   
  
  
"Guys this is Amourie, Queen of this world." she chose her words carefully, excluding the   
  
fact about them being related. "Amourie these are my court," she gestured towards the   
  
five inner.   
  
"Rae of Mars, Lita of Jupiter, Mina of Venus and Ami of Mercury." Each bowed their   
  
heads to the queen. "My worlds protectors, Haruka of Uranus, Michiru of Neptune, and   
  
Setsuna of Pluto. Setsuna is also the keeper of time.. And Hotaru of Saturn, the Senshi of   
  
Death and Rebirth." When Hotaru raised her eyes to the queen a startled look came over   
  
her face and then quickly was gone, she smiled at the young girl. Serena kept onward.   
  
  
"Each of these girls are princesses of their own respected planets but loyal to my kingdom   
  
and me. Finally my family, or future family." She had told Amourie of her adventures to   
  
the future. "Darien of Earth, prince of Earth and my future husband." Darien bowed low.   
  
"And last, Small Lady Serenity, Princess of Earth and the Moon, next Keeper of the   
  
Crystal.."   
  
Reenie gave a proper curtsy and smiled her winning smile at the beautiful lady across from   
  
her. To her shock, the queen bowed her head to her! She looked at Serena who just   
  
smiled. Puzzled she sat back down. "Guys, this galaxy is under attack. By an ancient evil   
  
that has destroyed all the planets until now. This is the last planet. All the people, all the   
  
refugees, this is their last hope of survival, We cannot allow this world to fall. If it falls so   
  
to do I."   
  
  
"What?!" Rae was shaking her , her face full of worry, if it was one thing that Rae took   
  
with the uttermost seriousness, it was her princess dying. Serena gently placed her hands   
  
on Raes arms,   
  
"Sit down and I will tell you everything." And she did. Hotaru cried when she was told of   
  
her mother. But she smiled through her tears.   
  
"Thank you." she mouthed.   
  
The rest of the group was bewildered, but the pieces were starting to fall together.   
  
" So, What you are saying is that her crystal holds no power yet." Ami predicted.   
  
"Correct."' Serena said but her thoughts were other places.   
  
"Amourie?" she asked her heart filling with dread.   
  
"Yes, they cry out again." Amourie was on her feet and running out the door.   
  
"The balcony!" she called back.   
  
"Everyone transform!" Serena yelled. "We are being attacked!" She hurriedly transformed.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Make Up!" Caaman and Jarl just looked at them, they had never seen   
  
such magic! The scouts ran out the doors, the two guards were left with nothing to do but   
  
follow. On the balcony Serena and the Queen watched the approaching minions of   
  
darkness.   
  
"Oh Serena, what will I do? I can not fight them!" Amourie was desperate. "My heart is   
  
aching over the losses, my people are giving up hope."   
  
Serena took a step forward its all right you majesty." she said calmly.   
  
"We'll take care of these monsters." She powered up and taking Reenies hand she   
  
concentrated o the spot where the monsters were at that moment.. They shimmered and   
  
disappeared. The scouts were getting used to this and they teleported with Darien to the   
  
site where Serena and Reenie were now fighting.   
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Serena called using her most low powered attack, and wiping out   
  
two or three monsters.   
  
"PINK MOON CLEANSING HALO!" Reenie yelled as she took out more monsters.  
  
The scouts joined in and after an hour had kept the monsters at bay but they were getting   
  
tired and their powers were weak.   
  
"We can't keep this up!" Mina yelled as she was cut by a monsters claws.   
  
"AAGHH! Take that you nega creep!" Mars yelled after taking a direct blow. Serena   
  
could see that they were not going to be able to keep them back any longer, there were   
  
just too many of them! She closed her eyes and called on her new attack. She hadn't had   
  
to use this since Proc and was unsure of how it would go. Calling out her staff she raised   
  
it above her head and summoned her powers.   
  
"MOON STAR..." The colors swirled inside the glass globe, Silver and gold stars trying   
  
to break free. Serena held them in until the power was gathered together.   
  
"PALE ...BEAMS!!" She let go of the power and watched it race through the night. It   
  
spread in a circle through out a five mile radius and wiped out every last minion.   
  
Immediately after the release of the power the staff disappeared and Sailor Moon fell to   
  
her knees.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" the scouts rushed over.   
  
"Its all right guys, it just knocked the wind out of me." Serena gasped clutching her chest.   
  
The scouts smiled their faces covered in dirt and sweat, but the worst was over now.   
  
Wasn't it? 


	10. Sparkles of the Past Chapter 10

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter #10  
The Brave and the Filthy  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Serena went out into the courtyard for some fresh air. No offense to her   
  
scouts but they were just a little annoying after about five hours of questions and   
  
consistent "Are you sure your all right?"   
  
Even Jarl and Camaan were on her nerves, she just needed some air and quiet.  
  
She saw a bunch of children playing ball over in the corner. One particular boy was   
  
laughing and jumping into the air. His blond hair glinted in the sun. Serena decided to see   
  
the market, it was so different from the grocery stores at home and she was interested on   
  
how they actually traded goods without money. She was watching one man selling some   
  
sort of fruit to a lady in her late twenties when she was hit from behind.   
  
  
"Oww!" she whirled to face the culprit and discovered that her culprit was a raw hide ball.   
  
Picking it up she looked for who ever threw it. The boy that she had been looking for ran   
  
up to her.   
  
"Miss, oh, I'm so sorry, It slipped and I couldn't jump that far.." Serena smiled and tossed   
  
the ball back at him.   
  
"Erling!" The woman who was buying the fruit called out to the boy.   
  
  
"What are you doing now?" She walked over to them. "I swear your more trouble then   
  
your worth." She was smiling when she reprimanded him and bent to kiss his head.   
  
  
"Oh, Its all right, there is no trouble ma'am." Serena fell into her manners and curtsied   
  
before the woman, who laughed.   
  
"Oh, forgive me." she said smiling even more. "But you don't have to bow to me miss, its   
  
obvious that your much higher on the social scale then me." She gestured towards Serenas   
  
well made dress. Serena smiled and held out her hand.   
  
"My mother always told me that any one older then I was due my respect."   
  
Erling squeezed in between them so that he could see what was going on.   
  
"I am called Serla, and this rugrat is named Erling. His fathers gone right now and he   
  
takes advantage of it greatly."   
  
"Do not!" Erling pouted at his mother and then turned to Serena. "Is it true that your a   
  
fairy princess from another world?" He asked his golden eyes shining with curiosity.   
  
Serena laughed, he was just soo cute!   
  
"Well, " she whispered conspiratorially. "I am from another world, but I doubt that I'm a   
  
princess. You however are sure to be a knight, your so brave and strong."  
  
Erling flushed with pleasure and giggled. "Do you want to play with us Lady?" he asked   
  
looking over to his friends.   
  
"I would love to, and my name is Serena." she bowed again to his mother who looked   
  
shocked that she would want to play with children and took his small hand in her own.   
  
She spent over an hour playing ball with the kids before she was found out.   
  
"Serena! what do you think you were doing?!" Rae stormed over making the children   
  
scatter, all except Erling who jumped in front of Serena.   
  
"Halt!" he yelled spreading his legs wide. "I am a knight and a protector of this fair lady, I   
  
will duel you to the death!" he picked up a near by stick and brandished it around at Rae.   
  
Rae stopped, puzzled for a minute and then turned to Serena.   
  
"Uh.. the queen wants to see you about something." She stood far enough away from   
  
Erling so as not to get hit. Serena nodded and then bent down to Erlings size,  
  
"I have to go now my little knight on important Lady business. I want to give this to you   
  
for your valiant deed of protecting me."   
  
She held out a small Japanese coin to him." Now go straight to your mother and behave   
  
all right?" His blond head bobbed and then he was off and running towards his mother, his   
  
new treasure clutched in his hand.   
  
"All right , I guess that my vacation didn't last that long did it?" she grinned at Rae who   
  
was NOT grinning back. She counted for it. Three..Two....One..WHAM!   
  
"Serena you know your not supposed to be out here alone. How are we supposed to   
  
watch over you if we can't even find you your so irresponsible sometimes it makes me   
  
want to shout I can['t believe....."   
  
Automatically Serena tuned her out and waited until she was done. "Rae , I just needed   
  
some time to myself you know? I was under too much pressure."   
  
Surprisingly Rae let her alone and they walked in silence. Suddenly two men jumped out   
  
at them and grabbed Rae around the neck.   
  
"HEY!" she shouted and jammed her elbow into his stomach. He backed away.  
  
Rae high kicked him in the chin and sent him sprawling backwards.   
  
  
"Pervert." She muttered and turned to see if Serena was doing all right with her attacker.   
  
To her shock Serena was just standing there. The man was holding her neck back with his   
  
arm, surely cutting off her oxygen supply, and had his hand splayed across her breast. At   
  
the very least Serena should have been struggling or screaming, but she stood there, her   
  
eyes vacant and her face pale.   
  
"What the hell! Serena!" Rae yelled charging at the pair. The man chuckled and squeezed   
  
his arm tighter. Serenas lips and face were turning an unnatural shad of blue now. Rae   
  
stopped, she had to thing of something fast. She smiled, rested her hand on her hip and   
  
flicked her long raven hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Why do you always get the handsomest ones?' she said sweetly. The man grinned and   
  
relaxed his hold on Serena, who slumped to the ground. He advanced on Rae who winked   
  
at him and swayed her hips subtly. When he grabbed her arms she raise her hands to his   
  
face, bringing his head down close to hers as if to kiss him willingly. Her hands began to   
  
glow a bright red. His eyes bugged out of his face and he jumped away from her   
  
wrenching his face from her hands. There where they had touched his skin were two red   
  
burns in the shape of hand prints. He turned and ran from her grabbing his fallen comrade   
  
on the way. Rae shook her head. What wimps men were sometimes. A small whimper   
  
caught her attention. She ached to rant at Serena for not putting up a fight, but she knew   
  
that this was probably an after effect of what had happened to her earlier. She had to talk   
  
to some one, to get it out of it would eat at her. Rae knew this from experience. She   
  
gently helped her friend to her feet and walked her over to a near by tree. The queen could   
  
wait she decided and sat down next to Serena to wait for her to talk. She waited, and   
  
waited, and waited. Finally when her short temper gave up on being patient she began to   
  
tell of her own experience. How she had been attacked one night, right near the temple.   
  
As she recounted the experience Serenas blue eyes refocused and the color returned.  
  
"Didn't you feel dirty?" she asked softly. "I feel filthy inside. It was my fault, I didn't fight   
  
him."   
  
Rae shook her head hard. "At first yes, I did. And then I talked to my counselor at school.   
  
She said that this happened a lot to girls and that my reaction was normal. But she also   
  
told me that the only way to fight it was to accept that it wasn't my fault at all. It was his.   
  
He was the dirty one. It made me feel a lot better. I wasn't afraid anymore. You're not the   
  
filthy one Serena, you're not a coward. He is. He attacked some one smaller then him in   
  
order to win. He is evil."   
  
Serenas lower lip began to tremble, and then the whole story was spilling out of her   
  
mouth. When she was done she was spent, but her eyes were brighter.   
  
"Thank you Rae." She leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek. Rae hugged her and   
  
blushed a little. Then she got up and started towards the castle.   
  
"Some on meatball head. You made us late again!" Serena got up and raced after her.   
  
Some things would never change.   
  
"Raeeee! Wait up, ughh your soo mean! Why don't you wait?' she whined smiling the   
  
whole time. 


	11. Sparkles of the Past Chapter 11

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter # 11  
Guilty  
  
  
  
  
"Natia!!" Serena cried and ran up to encircle her older friend in her arms. The old woman   
  
nodded and hugged her back.   
  
'They come and tell me that you wanted me. I asssked them what they wasss waiting for   
  
and here we iss."   
  
Serena laughed and gave the old woman another quick squeeze.   
  
"Yes, and I am so glad!" She said slowly so that the woman could read her lips.   
  
  
"Good girl, all these other people talk ssso fassst." Natia was introduced all around and   
  
then sent to a large room where she could rest.  
  
  
  
  
The square outside the castle that was usually bustling with market goods was   
  
now quiet. The villagers stood on the sidelines and one person stood in the center. It was   
  
trail day. Rarely was there a trial day because the queen was so forgiving and loving of her   
  
people that she usually forgave them their trivial sins. And that's all that there usually was   
  
trivial sins, but today there was more. This man had committed a great sin and could not   
  
be forgiven. Serena was gathered with Amourie and her two guards on the grand balcony.   
  
Darien stood behind her for support. His face was calm but his eyes concealed anger. They   
  
looked down upon Nikkos who was held by two guard.   
  
"Nikkos, former keeper of the lands. You have been judged. Accused of assault, battery   
  
and lying to your queen, you have been found guilty. Only the victim can decide your   
  
punishment." Amourie turned to Serena.   
  
"Me?!" she whispered. "I thought I was only going to watch!" Darien squeezed her hand,   
  
giving her his support.   
  
"It is the law honey, you must."   
  
Serena took a deep steadying breath and walked into full view of Nikkos. He cowered   
  
below , and she felt pity for him. The breeze tickled her face as she thought hard about   
  
this. Then she stepped back.   
  
"Exile." She said to Amourie. Jarl started, astonishment clear on his face.   
  
"But these crimes are punishable by death." He said.   
  
Camman was equally incredulous. '  
  
"You didn't let me finish." Serena said quietly.   
  
"What else should we do?" Camaan asked happily. He rubbed his hands together. "Cut off   
  
his tongue, his hand, slow poison?"   
  
Serena grimaced at these embellished ideas.   
  
"No!" she cried. Her eyes twinkled impishly. "Give him an hour with my scouts. They   
  
wanted to talk to him anyway." Darien gave a full fledged smile for the first time since he   
  
had arrived there. The sentence was pronounced. A large hoot of joy came from below   
  
where a blond head that looked suspiciously like Harukas was standing. 


	12. Sparkles of the Past Chapter 12

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter # 12  
Bad Omens  
  
  
With Nikkos taken care of the time was peaceful. Serena was starting to wonder   
  
when they could all go home. Hotaru must have read her mind because she spoke up that   
  
they couldn't go home until Serena finished what she came here to do. Defeat the bad guy.   
  
The afore mentioned was being discussed when the queen arrived with her personal   
  
servant. Natia who was dozing immediately hopped up with a spryness that belied her   
  
years and embraced the maid behind Amourie.   
  
"Yatia!" she cried.   
  
"Mother?!" the maid hugged her back joyously. There was spontaneous chatter from the   
  
two, ( in another language.). Natia finally dragged the girl over to a bewildered Serena,   
  
who could only smile confusedly at her.   
  
"I am Natias daughter." She said slowly. Understanding crossed Serenas face and her   
  
smile became genuine. "And you are SSSerena. The one who stood up to Nikkosss for my   
  
mother."  
  
At this Serena blushed prettily, and stood to shake the girls hand. "  
  
No, no, no!" she cried and curtsied low. "I must show the proper resspect. You are   
  
descendent of my queen, holder of great magic and protector of my mother. I owe you a   
  
debt that I cannot repay." The girl exchanged some hurried words with her mother and   
  
then the Queen. Amourie nodded and kissed her head, Natia smiled toothily and slapped   
  
her aged hands together. "I go now with you. SSStay with you to ssserve and repay debt   
of honor."   
  
"Whaa..?" Serena looked to Amourie to help her.   
  
"What Yatia is trying to say is that she is now your servant. Indebted to you and honor   
  
bound to repay. If you refuse it you will dishonor her greatly." Serena had no choice, she   
  
accepted and gave Yatia a hug,   
"We will become great friends you and I." She said sincerely. Camman and Jarl had   
  
already expressed the fact that they wanted to stay with Serena, Jarl had charmed her until   
  
she couldn't refuse, and now there was Yatia. What was she going to do with these   
  
people. Crystal Tokyo wouldn't be a problem, but she highly doubted that modern day   
  
Tokyo was ready for two giants and a blue skinned girl. An idea formed in her head, it just   
  
might work, but she would have to discuss it with Pluto first. It just might work.  
The days were quiet, serene, and relaxing. Rae meditated, Lita and Haruka spared with   
  
Camaan and Jarl, who were shocked when they lost two times out of three. Setsuna and   
  
Michiru were in the palace spa relaxing, Ami had locked herself within the palace library   
  
walls. Mina was flirting with the guards, all of them. Reenie and Hotaru had made friends   
  
with the village children and spent their days outside, Naita and Yatia were reminiscing   
  
and catching up, and the leftovers of the group, Serena, Darien, Amourie, and Umi were   
  
talking and trading stories of themselves. But they all knew that it wouldn't last. There   
  
had been no further attacks but IT was approaching, they could feel it. And true to their   
  
worries on the third day, it began. The skies blackened an filled with storm clouds.   
  
Lightning struck the ground in thousands of places. Villagers packed in with refugees   
inside their huts barring the doors from the ferocious winds. Disturbed that the sunny day   
  
had turned so dreary and turbulent Serena glanced out her window at the sky above the   
  
market square. Ohhh, how she hated storms. Some of her worst times in life had happened   
  
with dark skies, lightning, and loud booms. Thunderstorms were bad, and they scared her   
  
to death. She shuddered as the wind whipped at her window panes. Umi rubbed her head   
  
under Serenas chin and purred. She was so reminiscent of Luna at that moment that   
  
Serena felt a pang of homesickness and wished fervently that Luna was here in her arms.   
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Umi asked.   
  
"Thunderstorms are bad omens." Serena said stroking the creatures back. "When the   
  
skies weep and wail their sorrows like this nothing good can happen." Just then her eye   
  
caught a glimmer of gold outside. She walked over to her window and peered closer at the   
  
village square. There it was again! A blond head, it was Erling! Torn between her abject   
  
fear of storms and her need to get the child she hesitated. Then she remembered how   
  
Erling had stood up to Rae in her defense and her decision was made. She ran out the   
  
door through the corridors and out into the raging storm. So that's what it was called.   
  
Umi thought.   
  
"Thunderstorms." They never had storms before, this planet had always been sunny and   
  
calm. Serena was right, something bad was happening, and her master was out in it! Umi   
  
ran to get the others. 


	13. Sparkles of the Past Chapter 13

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter # 13  
First Meetings  
  
The winds tugged at her skirts and chilled her skin, but she ran on. Erling was just ahead   
  
crying for his mother to find him. Serena ran up to him, scooped him in her arms and   
  
rolled out of the way just as lightning struck where he had been standing moments before.   
  
She rolled to her feet and began to run again. Erling didn't know who was holding him   
  
and he was fighting like a wild cat.   
  
"Erling!" she shouted in his ear. "It's me, Serena. I've got you, your safe now." He   
  
stopped fighting and finally looked at his savior,   
  
"Serena." He mouthed and then clasped his little arms around her neck and held on for   
  
dear life. "  
  
Oh please, oh please, oh please, just let us get to the castle." Serena chanted over and over   
  
to herself.   
  
The storm was worsening, the wind picked up and howled and stretched around her, and   
  
then all went silent. No booms, no howling, nothing. Momentarily surprised Serena   
  
stopped her flight to the castle and looked around her. Was it over? She held Erling closer   
  
to her and stroked his pale hair much like she would Reenies when she was frightened.   
  
No, no it wasn't over! She began to run again. The wind was back and it swirled only   
  
around her. She was trapped! Her eyes frantically swept the area around her , back and   
  
forth, trying to see what it was that was threatening her, and then she looked up. A face,   
  
in the clouds. Towering over her a hundred feet up, there was a skull. Black, and ominous   
  
and laughing at her. She screamed.  
  
Umi was surprised to see that she didn't have to alert anyone. They were all out on the   
  
grand balcony, in their uniforms and staring at one point below them. She squeezed   
  
between Darien and Reenies legs to get a look. The point that they were staring at was   
  
Serena. Her golden hair was flying around her face. In her arms there was a young boy.   
  
Her frightened features were staring up at something above them all. Umi looked up, and   
  
wished that she hadn't. By Aliah, it was scary. The stories of it and its torturous ways had   
  
been implanted into her brain before she was even born. She could only pray for Serena.  
This was it. This was the darkness that she had been called here to fight. It grinned   
  
evilly down at her. Reminding her of Nikkos face that day in the woods. She placed Erling   
  
down behind her and squared her shoulders. She was supposed to fight this thing, she was   
  
supposed to defeat it. The face mocked her.   
  
"You think to defy me?" the voice was dark and hissed in her ear with the wind. It was all   
  
around her. "Ridiculous girl. You will bow down to me before I kill you, and the child."   
  
Serena didn't like this thing. She had defeated evil before. Many times. He was acting like   
  
she couldn't hurt a fly, he was starting to piss her off.  
  
Just then lightning struck inside her small circle of whirling winds. She automatically   
  
grabbed the hurt area. When she brought her hand away she was shocked that it was red.   
  
Blood. These were no ordinary lightning bolts, they were deadly sharp blades, and if they   
  
could get to her, then they could also get to...Erling! Enough of this cowering that she   
was doing. If he wanted a fight then he sure as hell would get one! One second she was in   
  
a plain blue gown and the next she allowed herself to become her most powerful entity.   
  
Princess Serenity. Erling clutched at her now dove white skirts and his eyes wavered with   
  
unshed tears of fright. Oh, how she wished that he could be anywhere but here. Wait a   
  
minute! she mentally snapped her fingers. That was it! Ignoring the rough winds and   
  
sleeting rain she closed her eyes and concentrating hard she touched Erlings head. When   
  
she felt herself begin to dissolve she opened her eyes and smiled triumphantly at the skull.   
  
Then they were gone.   
  
She teleported them inside the castle and gave the boy a push towards the unknowing   
  
Queen. She was sure that Amourie would welcome him and give him the reassurances that   
  
he needed. He began to walk away then turned and ran over to her side. Bending down   
  
she allowed him to kiss her cheek.  
  
"I love you." he said and then ran off.   
  
Serena touched her cheek and smiled. Such love, such trust, just like Amourie. They   
  
would take care of each other. Outside the winds howled the darkness anger and   
  
thundered against the building in rage. She straightened, she was not afraid of this   
  
monster. Before the scouts could realize that she was there she teleported herself out onto   
  
the roof of the palace. At least she could be closer to his level of height. The howling   
  
stopped as soon as she appeared. Yes the monster wanted his toy.   
  
"Neat trick little girl, but you can not run anymore." The wind hissed into her ear.   
  
"I am not running. You do not frighten me!" she yelled at it. Defiantly staring it down.   
  
"Oh, but you see I know what is in your mind, I know your deepest fears, they are all laid   
  
out in front of me." It sneered. "Why do you think there is a storm, you hate storms, they   
  
frighten you don't they?"   
  
This was bad. Serena thought and tried to close off her mind to it.   
  
"Hahahaha! That wont work against me, your mind is insignificant to me! So tell me   
  
before I kill you, where is this world of yours, the friends and man that you care for so   
  
much, I think I would like to kill them next."   
  
Chills raced each other down her spine. She had to fight this! She threw up an energy   
  
barrier using the crystals powers. That should keep him out. She had to fight the urge to   
  
stick her tongue out at he evil being.  
"What?!" Thunder crashed nearby. "Your energy, it is strong for one so young, yet so   
  
familiar and old at the same time. Who are you girl?  
  
############################################  
Dun Dun Dun! Oh no what will happen?! *Covers her eyes* How will this end? In dispair, or the usual happy happy?  
Stay tuned. 


	14. Sparkles of the past Chapter 14

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter # 14  
Love  
  
Dear dear Mianna, thank you so much for your review. I am sorry that I didn't get to this for a while but my internet was down and I was bogged down by the inevitable homework. I hate it when people don't finish their stories for a long time so I know how you feel. "Bad Crystal Wings, Bad!" Anyway, here is the god news; I have already started writing my next story. Thank goodness for slow and boring teachers! Well, enjoy!"  
"I am Serenity, the light to your darkness!" she yelled.   
  
"You! A small child?"   
  
If evil could subside to mirth this one did. Serena bristled; she was sixteen for crying out   
  
loud. Yet compare to his what, billion years she supposed that she was young.   
  
"Yet for a child you are filled with power. Your barrier is very effective, but you see,   
you've lost already. I have found what your heart covets most."   
  
A scream rent the air nearby.   
  
"Reenie!" Serena cried and automatically reached out to her daughter. She was all right   
  
yet terrified, somewhere close. But where? Slowly she looked up. Her heart skipped a   
  
beat, stopped, and then started again. Reenie was suspended in the air, surrounded by the   
  
sharp lightning that was slowly closing in on her body. Think Serena , just think. Serena   
  
couldn't teleport her out of there because they weren't touching, but if she was her child   
  
then she also had the innate ability to teleport herself. Serena searched until she found the   
ability then triggered it inside Reenie. She teleported her into the bowels of the castle and   
  
encased her in a protective crystal covering. He could not get to her there. Now she was   
really pissed. No one threatened her daughter, no one, not while she drew breath into her   
  
body. Her crescent signal flared on her forehead, shinning amidst her bangs. Her crystal   
  
appeared in front of her. Now *she* was going to play.   
  
"No go you bastard!" she cried.   
  
"Come on, do your worst. Feel the anger inside of you, feel its pulse. It's powerful,   
maybe powerful enough to beat me." The wind whispered around her. Indeed she could   
  
feel it inside of her. Searing her like a white hot brand. Boiling in her blood.   
  
"Serena...."   
  
She was broken out of her reverie by Amouries voice. Amourie? Where was she? Was   
  
she outside?   
  
"Serena..."  
  
The voice was soft and warm. Like her mothers. Serena felt calmed by it.   
  
"Use love honey, not anger. Anger can not win this battle."  
  
the wind had stopped chilling her body. Now she was warm. The warmth came from her   
  
crystal. Soft blue tendrils of light caressed her hands, arms, and her whole body. They   
  
were so warm.   
  
"Amourie..." But inside the crystal? "Love." Serena said softly. "Love will hurt this   
  
creature. It is hate, and hate can not stand love." As the storm raged on she thought only   
  
of the things that she loved. Her friends, her family, her pets, the blue sky, Darien's   
kisses, and the sunshine. Even her enemies called forth some sort of love, for if not for   
  
them then she would not know her friends. Serena felt something new, different. She was   
  
being led deeper inside the crystal then she had ever dared to go before. Into a resonance   
  
that she hadn't know had existed. Then it struck her. Before when she had used the   
  
crystal she had been using only her energy. Not the crystals. The thought that there was   
  
more of this magic was frightening to her. And yet Amouries presence was all around her   
  
offering comfort.  
  
She delved into the blue light and felt it connect with her. It bonded into her skin, her   
  
blood. It thrummed in her veins. The power of love so deep and steady. The darkness   
  
laughed thinking itself safe from whatever she was doing. But she could only feel love   
for it. Love that it was alive, that it had brought her here to this place. She rose until she   
  
was right next to it in the air. He stopped laughing.   
"I am the light to your darkness." she whispered softly. "You are evil, and you take so   
  
many happy lives away." She felt energy crackling in her lips, warm blue energy. It built   
  
and built burning her soft skin, trying to get out. She thought of Erlings words to her   
  
earlier, her eyes turned a brighter blue. "But..." She leaned closer. "I still love you." With   
  
that said she finally let the energy go. 


	15. Sparkles of the Past chapter 15

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter # 15  
Goodbyes  
  
  
The hot blue energy spilled from her fingertips and sparked in her eyes. She directed it towards the huge face and   
  
watched as it grew brighter and hotter. It's intensity became so great she wanted to tear her eyes away from the sight in   
  
front of her. It took over the air around the being and slowly shrank IT. "NOOO!!" It screeched. Slowly the light shrunk it,   
  
and shrunk it., Until the skull was about the size of Serena's head. "You damned girl! I curse you, and your family, I curse   
your world. I will be back! And you will suffer like you have NEVER suffered before!" It swore.   
  
"Been there, done that, and I'll be waiting." she said. She smiled and softly blew it a kiss. Snarling its fury it   
  
dissipated and was gone. The skies lightened and Serena's crystal went back into her body. She was strangely exhausted, yet   
  
not really tired. She floated back down to the balcony and into Darien's awaiting arms.   
  
"You were great." He murmured and kissed her pink lips.  
  
"Serena! Darling, how are you? And what was that beautiful blue light that we saw?" Amouries eyes sparkled as she   
  
pushed Darien away from Serena to give her own hug. "That." Serena said simply. "Was your gift to us, to the future." Amourie   
  
looked puzzled but didn't push her.   
  
"Uhhh, Serena?" Mina raised a slim hand into the air. "Where is Reenie?" she questioned.   
  
"Oh, by the moon! I forgot!" Serena clamped a hand to her head and detransforming ran off to get the child.  
  
"Some things never change." Rae said. Amourie glanced at her.   
  
"What do you mean dear?" Rae grinned, oh, this would be fun!  
  
The next day the group was gathered in the audience chamber. While Yaita said good bye to her mother Caaman and Jarl   
  
tried not to look bored at the female tears. Erling was sitting on the Queens lap talking to Serena.   
  
"Will you come back?" he asked looking oh so innocent with his golden eyes. Serena smiled gently.   
  
"Maybe Erling." His face lit up.   
  
"Great! I want you to have this." He held out a grubby hand to her. she opened her palm and felt the object drop into   
it. It was a strange blue circle. "It's a ring that the Queen helped me to make. She says that it's magic and is special to   
  
this world only." He looked at the Queen to see if he had gotten it right. She nodded. He looked mighty pleased with himself.   
  
He leaned up and hugged Serena around the neck, slightly pulling her hair, but she didn't mind. "You are a princess." He said   
  
and kissed her again. "Thank you, "   
  
Serena looked at Erling first and then at the queen. "I am happy that you have found a new home here with the queen.   
  
Erlings mother had died in the storm, wandering around looking for her son, and the boy would probably never get over that   
  
loss. The queen finding out that he was homeless and parentless, his father never showing up, had agreed to take him in as a   
  
step child of sorts. Amourie reached out an arm and hugged Serena close.   
  
"You saved my planet, and my people. Such a strong girl you are. Never change darling, never."   
  
Serena kissed her cheek and then walked over to her group. Setsuna walked over.   
  
"Are you sure Princess?" she asked.   
  
Serena nodded and turned to get the three extra people that she would be taking with them. Camaan and Jarl were tossing   
  
a squealing Reenie in the air between them. Higher, and higher...  
  
"Guys!" she yelled seeing her daughter fly *too* high. "Stop that, it's dangerous!"   
  
Reenie looked over at her mom. Her red eyes clearly pleading with her.   
  
"Awwww moooom.." She whined. Serena threw up her hands. She never could say no to that child very well.   
"Its time to say goodbye anyway." she said. Pouting Reenie hugged and kissed the two giants and then walked over to   
  
Yatia. The two of them had become very attached to each other. She kissed her and smiled through her tears.   
  
"See you later Yaita." She then walked back towards her mother and father. Serena raised her hand, crystal in compact.   
  
"I will see you in the future my friends." There was a flash of white light and then there was nothing. The three   
  
beings were sleeping peacefully inside their own crystal compartments.   
  
"Sleep well." Serena felt more then saw the time portal opening behind them all. Their mission was complete, for now.   
  
She watched her scouts say their good-byes to everyone, then she followed hugging Natia and Amourie extra long. When she   
  
finally stepped back she had tears in her eyes.   
  
"I love you." she mouthed and then followed her friends into the portal. It closed behind her  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, I know that it was sort of anticlimactic, but I promise to work on that for the next one. There is one more   
  
chapter, more like a final ending and then I will start to post my new story. I hope that all of you wonderful, spectacular,   
  
great, and brilliant people…*whew* (takes breath) … Will review this chapter and tell me what you think of it. I really,   
really need those reviews. PLEASE!!  
  
Crystal Wings 


	16. Sparkles of the Past Epilogue

Sparkles of the Past  
Chapter # 16  
Epilogue  
  
Ok this is it the Epilogue, boy it was a long run guys. I hope you all enjoyed it I uploaded all of these chapters on the same day so if you have reviewed on 14 or 15 then I am sorry I haven't replied an I will get back to you on the next story. Thank you all so much :)  
---------------------------------------------  
Erling tugged on Amouries skirts. "Where did she go?" he inquired. Amourie picked him up and took him over to the throne.   
"Sweetie, let me tell you a story of a place far far away, called Tokyo."  
The group dropped to the floor in the shrine. "Owww!" Rae groaned. "They have to work on the landing things of those." She rubbed her butt. Around her the others got up and did the same.  
"Hey, where did they go?" Haruka asked. She was talking about the three new travelers, Reenie and the Scout of time.   
"Pluto is holding the three crystals in the palace of time until it is time for them to awaken. And Reenie went home to her time." Serena sighed. She had wanted Reenie to stay with her, but knew that her future self would want her back, so they had said their good-byes before they had left.  
"Wait." Mina held up her hand again. "So what happened just now?" Everyone groaned and sweatdrops appeared on their heads.   
"Mina..." Serena moaned. Sometimes the leader of the scouts could be such an airhead. "  
No,no,no," Mina giggled. "I meant, why were we gone two weeks over there, and not even a single day here?" She pointed to the calendar on the wall. Sure enough the days were all x'ed off in red marker up until that last Saturday. "Huh?!" they exclaimed.   
"Cool!" said Hark, raising her fist into the air. Everyone looked at her. She smiled sheepishly, "I didn't miss NASCAR."  
Reenie giggled. She had somehow arrived home the same night that she had left. And no one not even her mother was the wiser. She was glad, Mommy and daddy wouldn't have been too happy with me. She thought. The air rushed by her face again. She let out another squeal of delight. This was fun! "Guys!" Serenity's voice rang out in the large chamber. Camaan and Jarl stopped tossing the little princess around as soon as they heard their queen. Camaan stuck out his arm and caught Reenie just before she plummeted to the hard crystal floor.   
"Stop that! It's dangerous!' Serenity's eyes were slightly worried as she saw her daughter hanging from Camaans right arm. Umi perched on her head next to her crown. Reenies pink ponytails were dangling in her face and she blew them away with her breath. She pouted her small lips.   
"Awww ...moooom!" Something's never changed! 


End file.
